The Hidden In Us
by Mawiiish
Summary: AU: When a human is born it has a darkness inside of it. The human will proceed to feed this darkness so it becomes a part of the human's soul. But what if you don't feed it? What if you're too good for that? And what happens when there's suddenly something you want so badly that not even being good can stop you from taking it? Blaine Anderson was about to find out. Demon!Blaine
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey y'all. **

**I knoooow. 'Not her again!' But sadly it is me. Again. I thought I could stop writing other fics, but I just can't, and I'm **_**sorry**_**, but I haven't abandoned any of my other fics, I swear! I just needed to get this idea out and now I'd like to share it with you. So yea. HERE YOU GO. **

**I know it's just the prologue, but in a few days you'll get the first real chapter, if you seem to like it/are curious or something, okay? Ok. **

When humans are given life, they're born with a particular dark place inside of them. It is not something you can prevent or postpone, it is meant to be inside every being. You cannot blame your mother nor your father for it; they've had their fair share already, just like their parents before them.

This dark place resembles a small black ball. It's in your body from the first breath you take. It lives deep inside your stomach and feeds off of your selfish actions; the small and the big ones. It swirls around inside your body with the intent to make sure you get what you so deeply desire. But seen as you are a mere child, your great desires aren't all that unobtainable.

So when an eight year old steals a bubblegum at the local store, it's the darkness leading the child. When the little boy goes against his parents' wishes and runs away at the mall, it's the darkness making him. When the four year old pushes her sister down the stairs, it's the darkness that makes her point to the older brother and say 'he did it!' It is also that darkness which makes the older brother hit the younger sister afterwards.

That is not to say that you can't be held responsible for your own actions. You can, and you will be. Partly because almost nobody has knowledge about this darkness, and partly because it is a part of you. And it will always be a part of you.

As you grow older though, your darkness grows weaker. It melts together with your soul and becomes a part of your being. Every human has selfish thoughts, and every human lives out some of its desires at one point or another in its life.

It is said that murderers and other criminals feels so strongly connected to this darkness, that they keep the selfish desires to such a high level that their dark place grows and soon fills their entire being with darkness. They act too much on their own desires. There are also those who suffer from insanity because their minds can't contain the different thoughts and vibes from the darkness. They can't figure out which desires to act on and which to hide away.

But what if you never did act on those selfish desires? What if you never did anything wrong? What if you always did as you're told? How would your darkness melt together with your soul? Where would that dark circle of emotion disappear to? How would it get outlet to your selfish thoughts? How would you make it shrink away? How would you keep it from taking over your mind - and body?

The answer is you wouldn't. Because you couldn't.

**A/N: Tell me what you think and I'll upload the first chapter soon, okay? **

**Love you. Stay fabulous! **

**xox **

**Mawiiish~**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: As promised, I give you CHAPTER OOOONE. Yay \o/**

**It's a bit short and I apologize for that, but I needed to split it somewhere and it would be weird everywhere else. ENJOY!**

Kurt Hummel was on his way home from one of his best friends one Saturday evening, where it had suddenly started pouring down. Rain had never been his strong side; it ruined his perfectly styled hair, his clothes got all stretched and clingy, and when he stepped in a puddle with his new shoes on his way to his car in the parking lot, he'd been all but furious at the weather.

He'd spent the entire afternoon with his best friend talking about her new guy. As much as Kurt loved Mercedes, he was kind of happy to have gotten into his car. He still remembered his slight crush on Sam and even though they'd laughed it off, he still felt quite awkward when talking of the blond football player. It reminded him of yet another guy who didn't want him. He was tired of pining over straight guys. He was tired of guys, period. _Why couldn't I have been born straight? _He asked himself half-heartedly. He knew very well why: those kinds of abs and biceps would just not look good on a woman.

Kurt drove down the empty road with loud music blasting out of the speakers when he noticed a shadow further down the road. Normally he'd have ignored this; many people were walking around at night in the summer. But the rain was heavy and there was at least a few miles to the next town; Lima, where Kurt was headed himself. Why would anyone go out in this weather? He shrugged and kept driving while he sang out his frustrations over the male part of the world with Lady GaGa as his duet partner.

When he passed the dark figure, he felt his voice get stuck in his throat and his right foot moved from the speeder to the break of its own accord. He pulled onto the side of the road and debated with himself for a while. Why did he even pull over? He sighed. Maybe he was too nice for his own good. The stranger could be a psychopath for all he knew. Kurt rolled the left window down and yelled out to the stranger who was slowly getting closer to the car.

"Do you need a ride?"

The stranger stopped in front of his window and Kurt squinted to get a better look at the person. It was a man - or maybe more like a boy - with dark hair clinging to his forehead. He had thick eyebrows and a slightly crooked nose. His eyes were the color of sugary honey with green sparks. Kurt felt his mouth dry out. The boy was drop dead gorgeous. And he was also leaning closer to the car.

"No, thank you."

"Are… Are you sure? It doesn't look like it'll stop raining for a while?"

"I don't wanna be a bother," the boy mumbled. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's a lazy, rainy Saturday night, you are not bothering me. Now get in the car." He looked as the stranger swallowed nervously. "Please," he added.

The dark haired boy looked like he was debating something with himself; he looked down at the ground, then further down the road and then he sighed heavily. He opened the car door and slid into the seat. He buckled the seatbelt and then uttered a quiet "Thank you."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Kurt decided to start with an easy topic.

"Kurt," he said.

"W-what?"

"My name's Kurt."

"Blaine," the boy mumbled and took Kurt's outstretched hand. An electric shock went through Kurt and he looked up to see Blaine staring at him with big, frightened eyes. He quickly pulled his hands back and placed them in his lap.

Kurt stared at the road for a while, but he saw Blaine fidgeting in his seat. He was squirming and he looked overall uncomfortable. _Maybe he sensed the gay radiating off of me_. Kurt sighed and tried again to break the silence.

"Why are you… Eh. Do you want me to… I mean, where do you want me to drop you off?"

"I… I'm not sure."

"Don't you have a place to stay?" Kurt asked, surprised. Why would you wander alone at night if you didn't have a place to go? _Oh my god, maybe he is a psychopath. _

"Not really," Blaine mumbled.

"How come?"

"My… parents kicked me out." Kurt instantly felt a stab of guilt for having thought a single bad thought about the poor guy.

"Why?" He asked gently.

"…" The boy opened his mouth but nothing seemed to want to make its way out. He closed it again.

"C'mon, I picked you up, it's not like I'm going to judge," Kurt reassured.

"I'm…" Memories flashed before Blaine's eyes. _Losing control. __**Hurting their perfect image.**__ Slipping away. __**Fucked up.**_"Gay."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable," he mumbled with a blush.

"Oh no, no! I'm… Me too," Kurt said with a small smile.

"Oh." The responds might not have been all that great if it hadn't been for the slight - and first Kurt had seen on the boy's face - smile. Kurt's own smile grew; so this Blaine wasn't a total silent type with no facial expressions.

"Okay, um, parents are a no go," he started and quickly rummaged around for a polite way to pry without actually prying. "So where should I take you?"

_**In this seat. The backseat. On the hood of your car. Up against the car. Wherever you want, as long as you… **_

Kurt noticed the red color staining Blaine's cheeks but he didn't understand why. Maybe he'd said something wrong?

"Um, maybe… Maybe, um, near the Lima Bean? I have an older brother who lives near there. He might let me stay with him," Blaine said.

"Oh sure, I-" He was interrupted by a loud crash. The road lit up as the lightning split the sky. "Um, maybe I should drive us to my place and you can wait there until the rain at least lets up a bit?" He didn't know what had gotten into him. Inviting a complete stranger to stay in his house? On the other hand the boy in wet jeans and a too-big sweater didn't look all that threatening.

"I- Um." Blaine bit his lip and his brows furrowed as if he was in deep thought. "Okay. Thank you."

"You really don't have to say thank you after every sentence, Blaine."

"I'm sorry." His face turned a dark shade of red as if he'd just done the most embarrassing thing ever. Kurt choked down a giggle. It wouldn't do to scare the poor boy, when he clearly felt uncomfortable already.

"So, um, where do you live? Or used to live, maybe?" Kurt asked just to hear Blaine speak again.

"Westerville," the boy said quietly.

"Please tell me you didn't walk from Westerville?"

"Um, well…" Blaine shrugged slightly.

"Oh wow."

"Yea." A small smile washed over his features and Kurt wished he could make it stay there.

"Where do you go to school?" Blaine blurted out after another quiet moment and then looked like he wanted to bang his head against the window. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

"McKinley in Lima. Where do you go?" Kurt was mildly surprised that Blaine had asked, but he didn't mind at all. It was more fun than to drive in absolute silence.

"Um, I used to go to Dalton Academy. But I guess I'll need to figure out another alternative now."

"Oh. Right." Kurt mentally kicked himself. _Make the boy feel worse about himself, why don't you._ "Um, well if you decide to come to McKinley, I'd love to show you around," he quickly added with what he hoped was a kind smile.

"Thanks." They turned into Kurt's driveway and he quickly pulled in and parked.

"Ready to run?" He asked.

"Sure," Blaine answered with that same small smile. They both jumped out of the car and sped to the doorway, which Burt luckily hadn't locked and then they ran inside.

**Remember to review me your thoughts, alright? **

**Love ya! Stay amazing! **

**xox**

**Mawiiish~**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts and favorites darlings, it warm my little heart. **

**I hereby give you chapter two - and I'll dedicate it to a beautiful birthday girl: Love you Anna! **

"Kurt, is that you?" Burt called from the living room.

"Yea dad, it's me," Kurt said as he racked his brain for a good excuse as to why he'd brought a stranger into their home.

"I was afraid you wouldn't get home in the rain," his father said when he entered the hall. "Oh. And who's this?" Kurt noticed immediately how tense Blaine got; his back straightened to an impossible polite stance and his hands balled into tight fists at his sides. He lifted his chin slightly, but looked nothing short of terrified.

"Oh, um, this is, eh, Blaine. A friend."

"Where do you know this friend from?" Burt asked suspiciously.

"Um, he's-"

"Kurt was so kind as to pick me up and let me stay here until the rain lets up, sir," Blaine interjected with a clear voice. Kurt wanted to smash his head against the nearest wall. Why couldn't Blaine just let him figure out a little white lie so his dad wouldn't worry? And why did he suddenly sound so serious? He hadn't once spoken so clearly - or loudly - in the car.

"Oh? Picked you up where?" The older Hummel turned his full attention on the soaked teen.

"Just outside town, sir." _Elbows in. Chin up. Square your shoulders. Otherwise your head will be against the wall. __**Or maybe his will.**_Blaine shivered.

"Kurt, you know I don't like when you do stuff like this. Picking up a stranger - no offense kid," he said directed to Blaine and continued. "Is not like picking up a homeless cat. You can't just-"

"But dad it's raining so much he'd have drowned if I hadn't picked him up!"

"Kurt." Burt's expression grew stern, like it always did when Kurt started to whine.

"I can just walk to my brother's. It's fine, really. I don't want to be a bother," Blaine said softly.

"You're not!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt, it's okay." Blaine turned to Burt. He knew better than to ask any other than the household's head of this. "Could I borrow your phone to call my brother, sir?"

"Oh, yea, sure," Burt said, finally taking in the stranger in his home. The boy spoke to him as if he was a superior, and as much as Burt appreciated respect, the kid's tone was pretty disturbing.

"You can just borrow my phone," Kurt said and pulled said phone out of his pocket. Blaine sent him a tight smile and dialed his brother's number. He didn't leave the room like he normally would have, because he really had no idea where else to take the call.

"Coop." Blaine's expression looked most of all like he was trying really hard not to cry. "Yea, it's me." He waited for the other person - his brother presumably - to speak. "I'm… fine." Kurt frowned. It sounded like Blaine was weighing his words very carefully.

"It's… happening," he said quietly. His gaze flickered nervously to where Kurt and his father stood. "He… was there. In front of them." His expression became even more pained. Kurt tried to think of who 'he' could possibly be. But then he figured it must've been Blaine's boyfriend. For them to find out he was gay.

"They, um, they kicked me out." His voice broke on the last word and Kurt felt a tug on his heart. He ached for the other boy. At least he was lucky enough to have his dad. He sent Burt a small, but sad smile.

"I'm, um, at…" Blaine looked at Kurt with big, glossy eyes but before the brunette could muster up an answer, Burt told Blaine their address and the dark haired boy repeated it into the phone.

"Cooper, I don't think that's such a good idea. I don't want to be a bother to Kurt and his father." Blaine listened for a few seconds before he sighed heavily. "I- Yes, okay." He looked up at Burt and swallowed audibly. "Um, my brother would like to speak to you, sir."

Burt was surprised, but quickly took the phone Blaine handed to him and spoke into the receiver.

"Burt Hummel speaking." He listened for a few moments while nodding even though Cooper couldn't see him. "Yes. That's fine. See you in a bit." Burt turned to the two boys and handed Kurt his phone back.

"Your brother'll be here soon, you can wait in the living room," he said and walked towards said room.

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said and stepped out of his soaked shoes. He looked down at his sweater and shivered slightly. Kurt bit his lip when Blaine pulled the wet material over his head and stood in a thin t-shirt, which was also soaked through.

"You can borrow one of my shirts, if you'd like?" He suggested gently.

"Oh no, it's fine, I'll just-"

"Blaine, your shirt is practically see-through from all the water. Let me find you a dry one at least."

"I- yes please." Blaine ran a hand through his hair nervously, and Kurt noticed for the first time, that he had curly hair. The dark curls were slowly drying and un-sticking from his wet forehead. Kurt gulped. He didn't know why, but he felt like running his own hands through those dark locks. He shook his head and headed up the stairs quickly. _You're not creepy!_ He messed as he walked into his room and over to his closet.

"Oh, wow." Kurt turned around to see what had Blaine so speechless. The dark haired boy was staring in awe at his closet. "You have the most amazing closet," Blaine mumbled with big eyes.

"Oh, this old thing?" Kurt joked with a laugh. He pulled out a navy colored shirt and handed it to Blaine, before making his way out of the room. "I'll just, um, wait in the living room."

Kurt walked down the stairs and into the living room, where he collapsed on the couch and sighed.

"Where's the kid?" Burt asked from his place beside the television.

"Blaine, dad," Kurt reminded. "And he's changing into a dry shirt."

"A friend, huh?" The older Hummel said with a frown after a moment of silence.

"Well, you wouldn't have let him inside if I'd said he was a stranger, would you?" Kurt defended.

"I might."

"Dad." He used the same stern tone Burt himself had used a few minutes before.

"Okay, maybe I wouldn't. But you can't blame me. What's the deal with the kid, anyway? His brother sounded like he was having a panic attack." Kurt looked up at the stairs but then decided he'd better tell his dad the truth if he wanted to see Blaine again - and for some unknown reason, he really wanted to.

"He's gay, dad." And suddenly Burt's expression changed. He had heard the conversation Blaine had had with his brother too. Or at least part of it. 'They kicked me out' spoke volumes. Blaine hadn't been as lucky on the parent-front as Kurt had.

"He goes to McKinley?"

"No, he went to Dalton Academy. But I guess he might transfer soon," Kurt sighed.

"Because of his parents?"

"Yea."

Neither of the Hummels heard Blaine walk down the stairs, nor did they see him stand still on the last step; listening to their conversation.

_**See. They pity you. They think you're a fucking loser. **_Blaine took the last step with more than enough noise to make the two men in the living room notice him. He forced on a polite smile and stepped into the room.

Kurt's eyes bugged out and he coughed to cover up the way he was choking on his own spit. He hadn't estimated Blaine's size correctly, apparently. The other boy's chest was slightly more refined and his shoulders were a bit broader than Kurt's. All in all, the shirt was _very_ tight across his upper body, and Kurt's saliva appreciated the sight quite a bit. Quite a bit too much, actually. He discretely wiped his mouth before talking to Blaine.

"It fits you." _Barely, and boy, am I suddenly glad I'm not overweight. _

"Um, yea. It's a bit tight, but I'll live," Blaine replied with a slightly awkward laugh. Kurt patted the space beside him on the couch and Blaine slowly walked up to him. He looked like he was debating every single step in his mind, but he sat down nonetheless.

"So, um, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to, but I told my dad why you're here," Kurt said a bit awkwardly. Blaine looked at Burt who just nodded and turned on the TV.

"Since I'm gay too, he knows what to… expect," he added with a tight smile. He still remembered all the nasty phone calls they've received earlier in the year.

"Oh. Right. That's… That's fine. I'm not ashamed or anything, I don't wanna hide it," Blaine mumbled. Kurt smiled a bit at that. At least his parents hadn't made him want to tiptoe back into the closet.

"So Blaine," Burt addressed the dark haired boy. "You gonna transfer to McKinley?"

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed. That was so rude to ask mere hours after the boy had been kicked out of his home.

"Oh, um. I'm not sure really, but…" Blaine's voice got thinner at the end and his eyes trailed down to his lap. Then his head suddenly snapped up and he said with a clear voice, "Yea, I'll probably transfer."

"Really?" Kurt looked surprised. "I have to warn you though; it's not exactly heaven for guys like you and me." He felt slightly guilty. He didn't know what kind of school Blaine came from, but everything would be better than the hellhole McKinley was.

"But at least now you'll have m- someone else, who understands there with you," Blaine smiled that small smile again and Kurt forgot about guilt. There would be another gay boy at his school - a gorgeous one to boot. And he didn't seem repulsed by Kurt in the slightest. A bit shy maybe, _but we can fix that - what would he think of Glee club?_ Kurt was just about to ask him if he could sing, when there sounded a knock to the door and Burt rose from his seat. He opened the door to reveal a tall man with light brown hair and blue eyes. Eyes that all but screamed his worry.

"Mr. Hummel?" He questioned, slightly out of breath.

"Yea, you must be Cooper, c'mon in," Burt replied gruffly and gestured inside the house.

"Oh no, no, I'm just here for- _Blaine_!" Cooper exclaimed as his younger brother stepped into the hall. He forgot all about the man in the doorway and ran into the house to grab his brother and bring him into a bone crushing hug. "Oh God, B. I was worried sick," he mumbled into his hair.

"I'm sorry," Blaine murmured back and gripped his brother tightly.

"Oh god no, don't you dare apologize," Cooper said and tried to send him a reassuring smile. But then his eyes caught the dark circles under Blaine's eyes. "He didn't… here?" He whispered so only the younger Anderson could hear. Blaine shook his head with a deep frown. _Not really, at least_. Cooper heaved a sigh of relief and turned to Burt.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my baby brother. I'm sorry if he's been any trouble to you."

"Oh no, not at all," Burt said and put an arm around his son's shoulders. "Kurt here told me about Blaine's situation and even though it's not quite the same, we get it at least."

"Blaine's situation?" Cooper's eyes grew to double their normal size and he looked down at his brother. "You told them..?"

"That I'm gay. And mom and dad don't approve. Yes," Blaine quickly explained and Cooper visibly relaxed, even though he tried to cover it by smiling.

"Well then I am extra grateful. Thank you Mr. Hummel, thank you both." He sent Kurt a small smile too, before making his way to the door. "If there's any way I can repay you for this…"

"You just take care of your brother," Burt said and Cooper nodded. Blaine slipped into his shoes and held his soaked sweater close to his chest.

"Um, Blaine?" Kurt called just before they got out of the door. Blaine turned around. "Um, I was wondering if I could maybe… Get your number? If you, y'know, decide to transfer," he added quickly, not wanting to sound like he was trying to pick Blaine up in front of his own father and Blaine's brother.

"Oh, well, I kind of left my phone at my parents' house…" He trailed off; looking unsure.

"Oh. Right."

"Well, you have my number somewhere from when Blaine called me earlier, right? You can just use that for now," Cooper supplied with a charming smile. "I needed to get a new phone anyways. Now let's go, Blaine," he said and pushed Blaine out the door gently. "Thank you again!" And then the door closed.

Both Hummels sighed and then looked at each other with small smiles.

"I think I'll just go to bed early," Kurt said and headed for the stairs. "Thanks again for letting Blaine stay, dad."

"For someone you just met today, you seem to care about him a lot already," Burt said with a knowing smile. Kurt just frowned.

"I just know where he comes from. I understand more or less what he's going through," he reasoned. He might be slightly blinded by Blaine's looks, but he really just wanted to help. It wasn't his fault if helping involved talking a lot to each other, was it?

"Goodnight Kurt," Burt huffed out a laugh and turned to the living room.

"Night dad."

**Thank you so much for reading you guys. It means the world to me. Please tell me what you think; I'm kinda nervous about this story as it is. Stay positive! Love you. **

**xox**

**Mawiiish~**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Almost forgot it was Sunday! **

**I'm not sure, but I think (if I keep writing so much on this) I'll upload, like, once a week. At least until I get another writers block, ehehe. **

**Enjoy! **

The drive to Cooper's apartment was silent. Blaine was quiet because he was scared and confused; something he wasn't used to. He always planned everything out. He didn't do bad things. Cooper was silent because he had no idea what to say to make his baby brother okay again. It's not something he could will away no matter how much he wanted it to be gone and leave Blaine alone for good. And Cooper knew that. So for the time being he turned on the radio and tried not to let his heartache show in front of his broken little brother.

Blaine's mind was one big mess. He didn't know what to think of or what to do. He knew he should be thinking about his parents; about how the red mark on his cheek soon would be showing and how he would survive without the two presumably most important people in his life. But for some reason - Blaine didn't want to put words on the reason yet; he wasn't ready - the only thing he could keep thinking of for more than two seconds at a time was Kurt.

Beautiful Kurt who'd pulled over in the horrible rain, just to offer Blaine a ride. Kurt, who had tried to be friendly even though he could've picked up just about anybody. Kurt, who hadn't asked about his parents because he sensed that Blaine didn't want to talk about it. Kurt, who Blaine had made uncomfortable when he really just had wanted to keep holding his hand. But the feeling had been too strong. So strong it sent electric shocks down his back. He shivered just thinking about the prickling feeling in his fingers, when Kurt had touched him. Another colder shiver ran down his spine when he thought of the darkness creeping over his eyes at that same moment. He had to clench his teeth together to stop himself from whimpering.

They arrived at Cooper's apartment and the two Andersons stepped out of the car; still in silence. Blaine, this time because he didn't want to risk screaming or starting to cry, and Cooper because he could see Blaine's trembling and didn't want to push him. After all he'd been through the same thing many years ago.

"Blaine," Cooper started gently, when they walked into the apartment.

"Coop, can we not?" Blaine interrupted with a deep sigh before Cooper could continue. "Not right now at least?" His eyes were wet and his lips were trembling. Cooper bit his tongue to hold down the reasonable voice. It wouldn't do any good to just push it away. They needed to talk about this. But when he looked at his brother's shaking body, he couldn't make himself say that.

"Okay," he said softly. "Okay, we won't talk about it today." Because they _were_ going to talk about it. And soon. But right now Blaine needed his older brother; not the practical person Cooper normally was. So he put an arm around his younger brother's shoulders and let him into the living room.

"Wanna watch one of those stupid musicals you made me buy?" He said with a small smile, which grew when he saw a smile appear on Blaine's face too.

"Singing in the rain is not stupid, it's a piece of art," he said with a fake frown. Cooper whined loudly.

"Oh God, can we please watch something else? I think I know every song by now. And I'm not even gay! You've forced me to watch that movie since we were kids!"

"Okay first of all, that was a really stereotypic insult, and I will punish you for it later. And second of all, fine, we won't watch Singing in the rain," Blaine said with a laugh.

"Thank you."

"We're watching Phantom of the Opera."

"Oh please no, have mercy!" Cooper threw himself on the couch, face first. "I can't bear that guy's misery! It makes me depressed!"

"Well, I happen to think that Gerard Butler is very stunning," Blaine reasoned as he found the DVD.

"Just like that Kurt, huh?" Cooper teased.

"I-" Blaine stopped in his tracks and looked down.

"Too early?" The younger Anderson bit his lip and shrugged.

"He… was beautiful, wasn't he?" He said softly with a small smile.

"Very," Cooper said with a gentle smile of his own. Blaine put in the DVD and sat next to his brother on the couch. "So…"

"So?" Blaine asked and turned to face his brother.

"Are you gonna call him?" Cooper asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh, um…" _**Yes, yes, yes**__._ "I…" _**Call him**_. "I-" Blaine choked out and buried his fingers in his hair.

"Blaine?" The older asked worriedly.

"_Coop_," Blaine sobbed and kept pulling his hair as the darkness came nearer and nearer.

"B, what's wr-" His eyes grew big with fear and he grabbed his brother's shoulders tightly. "Breathe, Blaine! _Breathe_!" He took Blaine's face between his hands and looked directly into his eyes. "Breathe and look at me. _Look at me_!" Cooper exclaimed loudly when Blaine's eyes kept darkening.

They locked eyes.

Piercing blue steadily locking with quivering golden; black creeping in around the edges.

Cooper didn't blink, not once, before the darkness subsided. Blaine choked out a sob and threw himself into his brother's embrace; his eyes squeezing tightly shut.

"I can't- I can't call him, he'll come, I can't, Coop, I just can't…" Blaine cried into Cooper's chest; curling his fingers tightly in the shirt he was currently soaking with his tears.

"Shh, it's okay, B, it's okay," Cooper whispered brokenly into the curly hair. "We'll figure it out, it's okay. It'll be okay, Blaine. I'm here, you won't be alone. I'm here," he murmured while rocking them back and forth gently.

"I promise I'll fight it with you, Blaine," he said with a strong voice. Blaine buried his face deeper into his brother's shirt and wished it was all just a bad dream, because he knew Cooper couldn't help him. Nobody could help him. _I don't wanna be alone_, he thought miserably and cried even harder.

_**You'll never be alone**_.

xxx

Sunday morning had Kurt waking up with sweaty skin and holding his pillow close. He blushed when he remembered bits of his dream - dark eyes; hot breath; a rough touch - and quickly pushed the pillow away before making his way into the bathroom; dream slowly fading from his memory.

He turned on the water and stripped out of his damp pajama; purposely ignoring the way the pants stuck to his thighs on the way down, before stepping in under the spray. His limps felt heavy and he didn't even have the energy to carefully scrub the conditioner into his hair the way he always did. So much for a peaceful sleep to restore his energy.

Kurt turned off the spray and wrapped himself in a big towel, before slumping down on the lip of the closed toilet. He was _exhausted_. It felt as if he'd run a marathon while sleeping; which could very well be true with all his sleepwalking, but he hated exercise, so surely his sleep-self hated it too. He only realized he's been dozing off when he bolted upright at the flash of golden eyes that ran through his head. He felt his cheeks grow hotter and quickly dried off.

_You're not a creep, you're not a creep, you're a perfectly normal hormone-driven teenage boy_, he told himself as he dressed sloppily in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Hey, it was Sunday after all. He yawned heavily as he slowly made his way down the stairs.

"You look like you've been through hell," Burt commented with a laugh from his seat at the counter when he walked into the kitchen.

"Gee, thanks dad, you look great too," Kurt mumbled as he sat down. His shower hadn't helped at all. He still felt like bricks had been placed on his back this morning. That and the memory of those sparkly golden eyes boring into his own while- _No, no, no. Dreams are supposed to disappear!_ Kurt groaned and dropped his head on the counter.

Carole put a plate of toast in front of him and ruffled his hair lightly. She knew she'd never have permission to do that normally, so she took advantage of Kurt's current state of sloppiness. She got a mumbled '_Morning Carole_' before she made her way over to the coffee maker.

"I'm serious though Kurt, you look exhausted. Anything you wanna talk about?"

"I'm…" _A creeper. _"I just…" _Dreamt of a guy I know nothing about but he was hot so apparently I can't kick his sexy eyes out of my mind._ "I…" _Really wish I hadn't woken up; you should've seen the way he- _"I'm fine," he said with a sigh.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I just-" But Kurt didn't get any further in explaining his lack of sleep to his dad before Finn crashed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Why didn't any of you wake me up? I was supposed to take Rachel on a date today!" He exclaimed.

"It's only 10, Finn?" Burt said with a smile. He was really enjoying having two sons in the house. Not that Kurt wasn't his everything; he just liked having life and noises around him.

"Yea, but she wanted an all-day date, so I should've been at her house an hour ago! Kurt, text her for me, please?" He begged.

"What? Why? It's not my girlfriend," Kurt replied with a scrowl. He was not in the mood for Finn and Rachel problems. He was barely in the mood for the cup of coffee Carole placed in front of him.

"No but you're so much better at handling her anger than I am. Please? Just tell her I'm on my way!" Finn said and grabbed a piece of toast and ran out of the kitchen. "Thanks bro!" He yelled before slamming the door shut.

"Don't call me bro," Kurt mumbled but reached out for his phone nonetheless. He typed out a message and was about to send it when he read it over.

From Kurt to Rachel:

_My ass of a brother forgot your date. He's on his way now though. Please punish him in any way you see fit._

His brow furrowed slightly before he added;

_And remember to tell me about it in vivid explanation. Unless it involves either his or your naked skin._

He pushed send and put his phone back in his pocket before looking down at his toast; now missing a piece since Finn had been a _thief_. He cursed silently and was about to pick up his toast when Carole got closer to him with her Mom-smile full on.

"Bacon?" She said and held out the pan in her hand. Kurt groaned. He really shouldn't; he'd just bought a new pair of jeans that barely fit as it was. But then he cast another glance at the pan and decided he'd deserved to eat dead pig this morning.

"Yes please," he said and slumped further down in his seat. Carole gave him a knowing smile - bacon always helped on sour mornings - before settling a few pieces of bacon on his plate. He began eating, when his phone buzzed.

From Rachel to Kurt:

_Thank you for informing me. I'll make him buy me something expensive on the date as punishment. If you figure out something else I should do, please tell me. And thank you for not being a coward like your brother and tell me :-) _

Judging from her calm and composed response, Rachel Berry was most likely furious. Kurt couldn't help but be a little smug. _That's what you get for stealing my breakfast, Finn Hudson_.

As he was about to lock his phone, Kurt's finger hovered over the 'call' button and before he could stop himself he was staring at the last number he'd called. The number that he could more or less just call if he wanted to. He could ask for Blaine if it was Cooper who answered. And he could hear Blaine's voice. But he really shouldn't. How desperate wouldn't he seem?

Then again Blaine really hadn't sent him any negative signals. He seemed like he actually liked being in Kurt's company. Well, as much as one can when one have just been thrown out from one's home.

He looked at the unknown number until the screen faded to black.

**So yea, that was third chapter. Remember to tell me what you think okay guys? Stay amazing! Love you.**

**xox**

**Mawiiish~**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Aaaaaaaand hello short chapter, **_**again**_**. **

**(But it's a day earlier, so that's a good point, right?)**

**This time we get a bit of what happened at Blainers' house, I hope you like it!**

Blaine bolted awake so quickly he fell off the bed and onto the floor in a heap of limps and sheets. He tried catching his breath as images of sparkling blue eyes, hot breath and a soft touch ran through his head. He shivered and groaned out loud. He was too old to have dreams like that. And he was too screwed to have dreams like that about people like…

"Blaine, are you okay?" Cooper knocked on his door, interrupting Blaine's thoughts, and he quickly covered his damp lap. This was embarrassing enough as it was. It wouldn't really help the situation if Cooper came in and… saw.

"I'm fine," his hoarse voice called back.

"Then get your lazy ass out here, I've made breakfast," Cooper said through the door and then took a deep breath. _Be rational; stop being his brother for a second._ "And we need to talk."

And if it had been in any other situation, Blaine would've dropped the '_are you breaking up with me_?' line to lighten up the mood but he couldn't get his tongue to work properly. They were going to talk. _Talk_. About this. He couldn't do it. He couldn't, he couldn't, he just couldn't.

"Blaine." But suddenly Cooper was standing in front of his shaking body and he knew he _had_ to. There was no way he could do this alone. He looked up into the blue eyes of his brother and felt like breaking down. Just sobbing and screaming and telling Coop that the world wasn't fair. He'd never been bad, he'd never been selfish; he had always done as he was told. Cooper sighed.

"C'mon B, we'll talk after breakfast, okay?" He suggested. Maybe getting some food into the poor kid would help his misery. And Cooper knew how exactly; Blaine had always had a weakness for bacon in the morning. He knew for a fact that bacon always helped on sour mornings.

Blaine just nodded numbly and stood up. He made a face at the stickiness in his pajama and made his way to the bathroom. "I'm just gonna…" He mumbled as he closed the door behind him.

Cooper ran a hand through his hair and walked into the kitchen to start putting glasses and silverware on the table. Blaine came into the room a moment later in his jeans and Cooper smiled at that. Even on a Sunday the kid wanted to look presentable.

"B, would you get me two plates?" Blaine nodded and grabbed two plates from cupboard. "So how did you sleep?" Cooper asked to get rid of the tense silence.

"I…" Blaine tried, but his voice was stuck again. Thoughts of Kurt ran through his mind. "I…" He choked out as the darkness slowly crept in again. What was wrong with him?

He was shaking so badly, he had to grab the table top to stop himself from collapsing on the floor. So yea, he'd dropped the plates he was holding. He knew Cooper wouldn't be mad at him, of course he did. But he couldn't help but remember the same sound, when he'd smashed a vase yesterday. In front of his mother.

It wasn't the first item he'd broken that night.

_First was his notes for class; ripped and thrown everywhere. Then his bedroom lamp; thrown into the wall over his desk. Then he'd tried to breathe, but it felt like he was drowning in all the darkness filling his eyes. It'd felt like it was running down his throat; suffocating him. He'd gripped his hair, kicked his chair, and even went as far as to bang his head against the door. But nothing helped. Not this time. _

"_Blaine Anderson! What are you doing?" His mother had yelled when he'd made it down the stairs and pushed the vase to the floor. _

"_**Cleaning**__," that dark voice had said even as he'd wanted to apologize to his mom. When she got closer to him he'd shrunken back. Not physically, but mentally. He'd let the darkness take over for just a second out of fear. But it had been enough. Because when his eyes finally had found focus again, his mother had been sitting on the floor with big eyes. _

_He'd been standing over her with a sneer on his face that quickly fell when he gained control again. _

"_Mom," he tried, but the woman narrowed her eyes. _

"_I am not your mother, you monster!" She spat. He took a step closer to her, just to tell her how sorry he was, but he didn't understand what was going on either, he just needed her help, he needed his mom. But that's when Jerome Anderson had stepped into the room; eyes burning with hate. It was always like that when his father looked at him, but Blaine was used to it. After Cooper's… slip, both his parents had wanted him to be the perfect son, and since he never lived up to their expectations, his father had stopped looking at him with love in his eyes. He was always disappointed. In one way or the other._

"_How dare you lay a hand on your mother?" He hissed. _

"_I didn't-" Blaine tried to defend himself, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He could never explain it to them. After Cooper they would never consider him a human being if he told them. _

"_What have I told you about lying to me?" His father said loudly and even though Blaine was expecting the hit, he wasn't prepared for the pain when he fell to the floor. He wasn't prepared for his own reaction either. He held a hand gingerly to the sore spot on his cheek all the while trying to push the emotions down. It would do no good to argue with his dad. _

_**You're wrong**__. _

_Oh no. No, no, no. Blaine scrambled to his feet; wanting to get away before he'd do something he'd regret, but his father grabbed his sweater and pulled him close. _

"_You think you can just walk away, boy?" He sneered and Blaine wished with every bone in his body that he could just get away before he'd break something else._

_**Like his skull. **_

"_Answer me!" The elder Anderson yelled into his son's face. Blaine suddenly stopped shaking. Both parents watched as their son's face of fear slowly changed into a wicked grin. His eyes trailed up to his father's face, and Blaine's eyes were pitch black. Even the white was drowned in the darkness. _

"_**I'm sorry, I didn't hear what your obnoxiously loud mouth was spitting out**__," a dark voice purred and Blaine was completely gone. _

_He'd blinked repeatedly at some point later when his father threw him out of the house with all kinds of names and threats if he ever showed up on their property again. Blaine found himself homeless and cold and with nowhere to go. What had he done to deserve this? He didn't even have his phone so he could call Cooper…_

Cooper, who was now sitting on his knees next to his trembling body and shaking him.

"Blaine, _Blaine_!" He exclaimed in panic. "Wake up from this!"

"I never even picked the pink Power Ranger," Blaine sobbed brokenly as he buried himself in Cooper's embrace again and if Cooper didn't known his brother as well as he did, he wouldn't have known what that meant. But of course he did. Blaine was referring to when he was a small child and he had wanted to get the pink Power Ranger, and even though their mother had told him to pick out anything he wanted, their father's stern gaze had made Blaine pick out the blue one. He'd regretted the choice every day, but he still smiled and said thank you. Because that's what you did as an Anderson.

And Cooper hated that. He hated that his baby brother couldn't even be selfish as a child. None of them had had that chance. But Cooper had his rebellious phase when he turned thirteen and the darkness had left him alone from then on. His eyes had never reached the total black color.

Blaine never had that chance. Because he was too good.

Blaine never talked back, he never asked for anything. He did his homework, he did his chores. He'd gelled his hair down when his father had made an offhand comment about the unruliness of it. He'd stopped watching cartoons as a child because their father had scoffed loudly.

And he hadn't picked that pink Power Ranger, even though he'd wanted it for a whole year.

"I know you didn't," Cooper whispered into the dark curls of his younger brother. He didn't know what to say. Bad things happen to good people. But that didn't sum it up. Cooper had hoped the thing in Blaine would disappear after he turned thirteen too, but it just grew. And they had no idea how to get rid of it.

"Why is this happening to me?" Blaine choked out. Cooper wished not for the first time that he had the answer to that. Why such a horrible thing was happening to his perfect little brother. But he didn't have the answer. So instead he held Blaine closer.

"I don't know," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, Blainers. I don't know."

xxx

At some point Kurt had dragged himself up to his room with a bowl of fruit and had turned his laptop on. He placed the computer on its cooling pad and sat in on the bed.

His homework was finished and already in his bag, so he'd decided to use his day the best way he knew how. Relaxing alone with fruit and chocolate - because really? You thought he'd only eat fruit? - in his bed while watching old seasons of America's Next Top Model.

He'd just started season four last week, so he typed in his typical watch-series webpage and found episode five. He popped a grape into his mouth as he watched the 'previously on America's Next Top Model'. He smirked slightly as he recalled who had been thrown out last time. She'd been a real bitch.

Somewhere between Kurt silently judging Tyra's haircut - It was the worst haircut she'd had in all of the seasons, and Kurt did not approve - and the girls on his laptop screaming '_TYRA MAAAAAIL_' Kurt's mind began to wander.

It wasn't on purpose, it really wasn't.

But anyone would keep thinking about a handsome stranger if they'd just met him, wouldn't they? Kurt sure hoped so, because he was starting to feel like a creep.

He picked his phone off of the nightstand next to his bed, but didn't push the call button. He just kept staring at the screen and unlocking it whenever it faded to black. Why was he so obsessed with someone he didn't even know? He'd seen handsome boys before without becoming this stalker-ish.

Kurt didn't believe in love at first sight - because really, who believed in those things now a days? But he still couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. Just the mere thought of his name made a light blush creep into his cheeks. Maybe Blaine would call him. _Yes_, Kurt decided, if they were going to talk, Blaine would have to call him. He wasn't desperate.

He kept his phone with him at all times the rest of the day.

**A/N: **

**NEXT UP: How will Blaine's first day at McKinley go? **

**Tell me your thoughts, lovelies. How do you think Blaine's first day will be? Awkward and awful? Or perfect and pleasurable? Stay perfect! Love you. **

**xox**

**Mawiiish~**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: When you're camping and you find internet, you just have to update at least one of your fics, am I right or am I right? **

**Good, I'm glad we agree. And I hope you'll enjoy chapter 5! **

Blaine didn't remember when Cooper had made the call, he just knew that his brother was taking him to Kurt's - and his too now, he supposed - school Monday morning. Blaine hadn't slept very well. Another night filled with dreams of sweaty bodies, blue eyes and his name panted from pink lips.

"I really don't think I should be near Kurt," Blaine said softly; trying to avoid another incident. He'd explained to Cooper what happened when he blackened out (that was what he called it for now), and he was fairly sure that the thoughts of Kurt wasn't helping him get better. He pulled a little at his bowtie when it got hard to breathe. He was glad he'd over to his brother's apartment enough to have an extra set of clothes there.

"Just avoid him, Blaine. There'll be lots of other people in the school," Cooper reasoned.

"Yea. All of whom I can't get close to," he mumbled bitterly and slumped further down into his seat. They sat in silence until Cooper pulled into McKinley High's parking lot.

"Want me to go in with you?" He asked as he pulled the parking break.

"No, it's fine," Blaine said and opened his door; scooping his messenger bag up on one shoulder and shutting the door. He heard the window pull down and turned around to see Cooper looking out at him with a small smile.

"Good luck, B," he said softly before driving off. Blaine sighed. _I'll need it_, he thought bitterly. He hadn't gone to a public school in years and he wasn't exactly excited. As he looked at a group of boys pushing each other around, he bit his lip and hoisted the bag further up on his shoulder and walked past them as quickly as he could without actually running past them. He already missed his friends at Dalton.

Which reminded him that he really had to contact them. But surely one of their teachers would have told them by now that Blaine wasn't coming back. He felt a pang of pain shoot through his heart at that thought. He was never going to sing with the Warblers anymore.

_But you'll have Kurt_, said a part of his brain and he quickly shut it off. Not a good train of thought so early in the morning, especially not when he felt the knots in his stomach begin to move around.

_You're just nauseous because it's your first day_, he told himself as he found the principal's office. The secretary was fairly nice and handed him his schedule and a map of the school just '_until you find some friends to show you around, sweetie_.' Blaine had smiled politely at her, but hadn't said anything. What could he say?

'Sorry, I'm not gonna get any friends until I figure out what's wrong with me, because it'll be too dangerous for them and for me.'? He settled on saying nothing instead. He thanked her and walked out of the office with a deep breath. He could do this. He could get through one year at this place. It wasn't like it was hell, and he could still see his friends on the weekends.

_And you'll have Kurt. _He shushed the voice again but then lost all train of thought.

Blaine saw Kurt standing by a locker further down the hall. He felt the knots in his stomach move again and swallowed thickly. The brunette hadn't noticed him and he was kinda glad. He didn't know what to say even if he walked over to him. Which he wouldn't do. Because he was avoiding him - for both their sakes. Blaine turned slightly but then everything blackened and suddenly he was standing in front of Kurt.

"Oh," Kurt said with a surprised smile. "Hi Blaine."

"Kurt. Hi," he gulped nervously. Why couldn't he control himself?

"So you decided to transfer?" The brunette said and reached into his locker to grab a few books.

"Well, yea," Blaine said awkwardly. _I didn't have much choice_. Kurt smiled at him as he shut his locker and Blaine's eyes drifted. Kurt was wearing a creamy white sweater with a black-and-white striped shawl collar. Blaine particularly loved shawl collared sweaters so the fashion-known side of him wanted to ask Kurt where he'd gotten it, but before he could open his mouth, his eyes trailed down and suddenly he was glad his mouth wasn't open, because the amount of saliva in there would've freaked Kurt out.

His long legs were clad in a pair of impossibly tight, black pants with safety pins all the way down the sides, and the way the pants clung to every curse of Kurt's legs... Blaine swallowed thickly and had to shut his eyes for a moment.

"…first class?" Kurt said with a tilt of his head; interrupting Blaine's thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" Blaine blushed. He was never this impolite! What was wrong with him? Just because Kurt was kind of handsome, he didn't have to become a total retard. _**Be honest, he's more than kind of handsome. **_

"What's your first class?" Kurt repeated.

Blaine took a quick look at his schedule even though he was sure he'd pretty much memorized the first half of his day already.

"French with Mrs. Beaumon_t_," he said with a shaky accent. French had never really been his strong side and Kurt was looking at him with those big, blue eyes that had haunted his dreams and oh God no, he really shouldn't be thinking about those.

"It's with a silent t," Kurt corrected gently with a smile. "That's my first class too. I'll show you the way?" Blaine guessed that he phrased the sentence like a question so he could give Blaine time to run if that's what he wished. _I really should run_, he thought but his mouth apparently had other plans.

"That'd be lovely, thank you," it said. _At least my subconsciousness is still polite_.

"Let's go." And so Blaine followed Kurt down the hall and to the left; trailing behind him like a lost puppy. A lost puppy who really needed to keep his eyes above waist level. Blaine scolded himself. What was wrong with him today? He'd never been this rude before, and it was scaring him how close he was to losing control. To just push Kurt up _against_ _the_ _lockers and __**ravish that pretty little mouth of his**_.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as they stopped in front of a classroom. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, 'm fine." Blaine kept his gaze locked on the floor as he answered and then rubbed a hand over his eyes to cover the change in color. "I'm just a bit tired."

"Oh okay. Well, we're here." Kurt gestured to the door and Blaine had to smile at the gentlemanly gesture before walking inside. He also had to bite his tongue not to say something stupid like 'thank you my good sir' or 'how kind of you Mr. Hummel' because he wasn't going to flirt or be friendly. He was supposed to be _avoiding_ Kurt.

Which seemed pretty hard taking Kurt's mouth into accord.

No, not like that. Well, yea like that too, but mostly because Kurt was flawless at French. Blaine didn't even get half of the things he was saying to his partner. He wasn't supposed to either - he was supposed to listen to his own partner, who was taking her time finding some word in the vocabulary while chewing her gum and filing her nails.

Blaine tried keeping his eyes to himself, he really did.

But then Kurt rolled his eyes and let his tongue trail out to wet his lips and Blaine had to grip the edge of his desk hard so he wouldn't leap out of his chair and _knock over the boy sitting in __**his way so he could grab Kurt's collar and pull him to his feet. See his surprised expression when crashing their lips together and letting his other hand feel its way down that slim body. Forcing his mouth open with an eager tongue and just- **_

Their eyes locked.

Blaine tried so hard to look away but he couldn't. He was captured in the sea of blue colors.

Kurt sent him a small smile and then turned his attention back to the boy next to him with an annoyed expression. Blaine sighed in relief. Kurt didn't seem like he'd noticed the ever present black color in his eyes and if he had he didn't look scared by it.

Maybe… But no. There was no way Blaine could get close to him. Everything about him screamed innocent and pure. Blaine would just ruin that, and that was the last thing he wanted.

His head snapped into place when his partner let out a triumphant 'Oh!' and then started talking more fluently. He kept his eyes trailed on the pink piece of gum she was popping and chewing and he felt that little spark of irritation begin to light up just like it had been doing the past few weeks.

He tried taking deep breaths. He tried looking away from her. He tried to outright ignore whatever she was babbling about. Nothing seemed to work. His hands formed two tight fists and he closed his eyes briefly. _Breathe in through your nose and out your mouth_. Had this been at Dalton he would've excuse himself politely and walked to the gym, but he didn't even know where McKinley's gym was located. So he had to try and calm himself while sitting in his seat.

He gritted his teeth. He was better than this. He didn't need to lash out. He could control it. He-

But then she blew a bubble and little streaks of her spit hit the table right in front of him. How could such a little thing annoy him so much? He saw the darkness creep into his vision and was about to stand from his seat and flee the room when a gentle hand came down on his shoulder.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" Kurt asked with a worried voice and all of a sudden all Blaine's pent up anger drifted out of his body.

"Yea, I'm- I'm fine," he reassured with a small smile. Kurt gave him an if-you're-sure-look and then glanced at the girl sitting next to Blaine.

"Kate," He said. "You are once again over-sharing of your saliva."

"What?" The blond girl snapped with an irritated rotation of her head. Just as she turned, yet another wave of spit made its way out of her mouth and she looked down at the table with a horrified expression. Then she looked at the two boys and stomped out of the room with a '_bathroom_!' called over her shoulder.

"Well, um, that…" Blaine tried awkwardly.

"You seemed like you were getting enough of her," Kurt just shrugged with a small smile.

"Thank you. I don't know how long I could've listened to that without-" _**strangling her**_. He quickly cleared his voice and changed the subject. "Um, do you think she's okay?"

"Oh sure, of course she is. Kate and I always talk like this to each other. Don't be surprised if she spits her gum at you sometime soon, though," Kurt laughed.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"I wish. She ruined my favorite sweater last year." And it was just that easy. Talking to Kurt. There were no awkward silences, because all silence was filled with the beautiful sound of Kurt's breathing. Until their teacher interrupted and started talking again. Kate made it back soon enough, but clearly ignored Blaine for the rest of the lesson.

The two boys didn't share their next classes, but that didn't keep Kurt from walking Blaine to the correct room, when they'd been let out of French. Kurt chatted a bit about the things they'd learned this lesson; something about how his partner couldn't even pronounce 'oui' right. Blaine laughed at all the right places - at least he hoped he did, because he hadn't been able to concentrate on the lesson at all.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as they stood outside of Blaine's next class.

"Yea?" And oh wow, he sounded so hopeful and breathless. He'd better stop talking to Kurt soon otherwise he'd end up getting way too attached to ever let him go.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me? I mean, like, sit with my friends? I could introduce you."

"Um." _Say no. No thank you. It's not that hard. Just spit it out. One, two… _"Sure." _Damn it. _

**Now, I'd love to hear what you think okay? Also, do we think lunch will go smoothly, or? **

**Stay responsive! Love you. **

**xox**

**Mawiiish~**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know this is a Klaine story, but here's some Cooper for y'all!**

**(also I know I don't normally update this often, but I find internet while camping and I'm in an update mood right now, 'kay?)**

Cooper wasn't exactly afraid of Jerome Anderson. He wasn't scared the man would hurt him; he'd already gotten over the fact that his and Blaine's father would never really accept any of them. At least Cooper was straight so the whole homophobe thing wasn't an issue for him. But the oldest Anderson was never really one for emotions and after Cooper's teenage years the man had lost almost everything he'd ever felt towards his son. Except disappointment, of course. Jerome Anderson was never one to hide when he was disappointed in either of his sons. Which he was quite often.

So no, Cooper wasn't scared, but he'd still waited an hour at home before driving to his parents' house; hoping to find it empty. He would've liked to have picked up Blaine so they could go there together and gather all his belongings, but he really doubted it would be good for the younger boy. Besides he had school to finish first.

Cooper was more than sure of his father's anger. Jerome had always seemed to be harder on Blaine than he'd ever been on Cooper, even when the older boy had behaved recklessly as a teenager. It was as if their father had let his frustrations over Cooper out on the younger boy; as if he could correct everything that was wrong with Cooper through Blaine.

The moment Blaine had come out to their parents everything had changed. Sure, their father wasn't all that good with emotions, especially not towards his sons, but their mother had always seen Blaine as her little baby. Until she found out her baby liked other boys, apparently. It had crushed Blaine's heart.

So of course the youngest Anderson was scared and frustrated and Cooper knew from own experience that those kinds of emotions wouldn't help him at all against whatever was inside of him. Cooper knew, because he'd been there. Not quite as much as Blaine - Cooper's eyes never turned completely black, but he'd seen his fair share of darkness as a teenager.

The difference between Cooper and Blaine was that Cooper had acted out. He'd started yelling at their parents, he'd kicked chairs, he'd sneaked out and partied. He'd gotten into fights; he'd even been kicked out of school at one point.

Blaine never did any of those things. Blaine nodded and said thank you. Blaine apologized when other people walked into him. Blaine was simply too good to ever do any of the stupid things that Cooper had done. And even though Cooper didn't understand the situation he and his brother both were in, he knew that that was what was wrong.

Cooper's darkness-attacks (he was creative with names, huh?) had stopped after his rebellious period, when Blaine had been barely seven, so of course Cooper hadn't thought of the possibility that Blaine could suffer from the same condition. Not that he would've cared at the time; Cooper had been quite the proof that teenagers were awful. He'd been selfish and at times cruel to his baby brother. Blaine never took it badly though, even as young as he was.

Cooper felt a stab of guilt as he pulled into his parents' driveway. If he'd just been a little smarter - and less self-centered - he might've been able to help Blaine now. He didn't even know if the whole 'rebel' thing had helped, or if it was just Cooper himself that had grown out of it. As he mulled over how to get his brother to be just a little bit selfish, he walked up the steps to the broad door.

He looked at the car next to his in the driveway and sighed. He mentally hoped his mother was home, and not his father. He didn't know how to speak with the man without slapping him for throwing Blaine out. Blaine had done nothing but try to please him his whole life and after one mistake Jerome had just given up on him. Cooper clenched his teeth as he cursed his father. He would make sure that Blaine was never left alone again, if it was the last he'd ever do.

He knocked on the door in three quick raps and then waited. The door opened slowly to reveal an Asian looking woman with her dark hair pulled into a messy bun.

"Mariah," Cooper said with a small smile.

"Mr. Anderson," the maid said with a smile of her own and opened the door fully to let Cooper inside.

"I've told you to call me Cooper a million times, sweetheart," the man joked with a wink. He'd always been this way with their house maid ever since she'd accidently let it slip that yes, she actually thought he was pretty cute. For a child! She'd protested when he'd teased her about it.

"I'm here to get Blaine's stuff," Cooper said and the joking left his eyes even though he kept the smile on his face. Mariah's face seemed sad all of a sudden.

"Oh. Yes, of course." She led the way to Blaine's - former - bedroom. "How… How is he?" She asked with a small voice. She'd always cared deeply for both the Anderson boys, but just like she had a flirty-cousin kind of relationship with Cooper; she had an older-sister relationship with Blaine.

"He's…" Cooper was a loss for words for a moment. What could he say? Mariah had been here long enough to know about Cooper's teenage years, and she'd actually been the one he talked to most about it. "Fighting," he settled on as Mariah pushed the door to the bedroom open.

The sight that met Cooper made his eyes burn and his throat close up. All Blaine's things were stuffed into boxes; the walls were bare, the bed was without sheets, the closet's doors were open and the shelves empty. He gulped and looked down at Mariah. She looked sad.

"I guess your father has already started," she mumbled and then turned around in the doorway. "Call if you need any help."

Cooper knew he didn't need any help; there were only two large boxes and a suitcase. Still he couldn't believe that their father would do this. Blaine was a mere child; he might be seventeen, but the boy had always had this room to come home to. He wasn't ready for this kind of change, especially not when he was in such a difficult place with his own body and mind.

Cooper sighed and began carrying Blaine's things downstairs and into his car. The boxes took up all the room in his trunk and he placed the suitcase on the backseat. He walked one last time up to Blaine's room to look at the emptiness of it all, before closing the door. It was then and only then Jerome Anderson made his presence known.

"Cooper," he said as his oldest son had made his way down the stairs.

"Jerome," Cooper greeted with a cold voice. Dad was not a choice. It had never been a choice. And in that moment Cooper didn't see the man as his father, only as the person who had hurt his baby brother in such a way that Blaine's fragile heart was broken. And Cooper had no doubt in his mind that the elder Anderson wouldn't even _try_ to fix things.

"Thank you for taking care of-" And for a fraction of a second Cooper actually thought his father was going to say his brother's name; thank him for taking care of the boy when Jerome himself couldn't. But of course he wouldn't; that would be a sign of weakness after all. "- that. It was beginning to take up room." His father smiled at him and Cooper was two seconds from punching that stupid grin into his stupid face.

"I'm not here for your sake. I'm here for Blaine's," he said with clenched teeth. His father's expression faded into a disgusted one, even though it quickly changed into a mask of indifference.

"Ah. Yes, well-"

"He's fine, y'know," Cooper interrupted. "Good to know you're worried about your own son."

"He's not-" Jerome started with a sneer.

"He is a fucking Anderson!" Cooper spat and took a step closer to his father. "He's your fucking flesh and blood, he is _family_, dad!" His voice was steadily getting louder. "He is Blaine Anderson, your youngest son, who has never done anything bad in his entire life!"

"Stop that nonsense and lower your voice, boy," Jerome said angrily. "He was a nuisance. A burden, was all he was." As if on an afterthought he added, "The only thing he was good at was sucking-"

"Don't you dare say another fucking word!" Cooper yelled. "Blaine is sweet and innocent and good at everything he does, and you know it! He's been trying his entire life to make you proud of him and you kick him out?"

"He's a freak, Cooper," Jerome straightened up to his full height and his own voice was growing louder too. "He should have never been born, he's a failure."

"The only failure in this family is you," Cooper said calmly and stood upright too. He towered over his father, even though he was only a few inches taller. "And you will not see Blaine or me until you realize exactly who the freak in this family is."

Cooper nodded to a frightened-looking Mariah before making his way out of the house. He felt the adrenaline pump through his veins and held the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white. He would never forgive him. There was no way he would ever forgive that asshole. Kicking Blaine out was bad enough, but talking about him like that… Cooper gritted his teeth. He was never going to forgive him.

**What do y'all think of Cooper? :-D ..Stay perf, guys! Love you.**

**xox**

**Mawiiish**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know it's been a while and I'm sorry guys! I've had trouble with Another Chance the past few days, so yea. I hope you like this chapter! **

Sitting in math had never been Kurt's favorite thing to do, but it suddenly seemed even more boring than usual, and he was pretty sure it was because he didn't have Blaine there. The other boy hadn't even been in Kurt's life for a week, but it felt like years. Even though Blaine didn't talk all that much - Kurt suspected he was a bit shy around new people - he still managed to keep Kurt's attention whenever he actually opened his mouth.

Kurt didn't know why he'd walked over to Blaine's table in French. It wasn't like he actually knew him. But he'd felt this weird tugging feeling in his chest, as if something was being taken away from him, and when the teacher had announced they talk with their partners, his feet had started moving before he was even aware of it. Kurt was paired up with one of the boys on the football team and he wasn't interested in talking with the 'fag', so it wasn't like Kurt was doing anything wrong by leaving his table.

And that relieved smile Blaine had sent him had made it all worth it even if their teacher had decided to yell at him. That small smile would've been worth anything, Kurt thought with a dreamy sigh.

He was dragged back to reality when the bell rang and he hurried out of the room to get to Blaine before the other boy got lost. Kurt never would've been the kind of person to seek out a new boy to show him around, but it was different with Blaine.

Kurt reached the class room just as Blaine walked out with a frown on his face. He was holding his phone in one hand while pulling his bag onto his shoulder. A group of chatting girls ran past him and he lost the grip on his phone. It dropped to the floor and was kicked further down the hall in Kurt's direction. He hurried over to pick it up before it would get crushed by the many feet running by.

He looked down at the screen to see if it was broken and felt his heart drop. He caught sight of the message before the screen faded to black.

From The Ginger: _Hey baby, do you mind if I come over later? I miss you._

Kurt didn't see Blaine walking up to him with a nervous smile. He didn't see the way Blaine leaned his weight from foot to foot when he didn't say anything. He didn't see the slightly frightened look in Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked and snapped Kurt out of his trance.

"Oh Blaine. Um, your phone. You dropped it and I, um. Here," he mumbled awkwardly and almost threw the phone into Blaine's arms.

"Um, thank you." Kurt just nodded and turned around; heading towards the cafeteria. He didn't know why he was so disappointed; it wasn't like he and Blaine had even spoken all that much yet, and he'd heard Blaine tell his brother that his boyfriend had showed up in front of his parents. That didn't make it hurt any less though. He had once again made a future up in his head all too quickly, just because Blaine happened to be gay.

'The Ginger'. What kind of name was that even? Blaine's type was redheads? He gently pushed some strands of hair away from his forehead and bit his lip. _Wonder how I would look with… No, _he stopped himself. He was not going to dye his hair for some boy he didn't even really know. And especially not when said boy was taken. Kurt was not like the rest of the Glee club; he actually believed in staying faithful.

The two boys walked in silence; Kurt trapped in his own bitter thoughts, and Blaine left wondering why Kurt was so different now than he had been this morning. _Oh God, he saw my eyes change color when those girls pushed me and now he's freaked out but he doesn't know how to get rid of me. _He gulped nervously and sneaked a glance at the taller boy. Kurt's lips were set into a thin line and his brow was furrowed. Not exactly the picture of scared or freaked out, but Blaine didn't know how to read Kurt's expressions well yet. No, not yet. He was never supposed to find out.

Kurt and Blaine walked into the cafeteria and each grabbed a lunch; still avoiding each other's gaze. Blaine followed Kurt over to a table with a few people surrounding it. Kurt sat down and was about to eat when he noticed that Blaine hadn't taken a seat. He cursed mentally. How could he be this cruel to Blaine? He didn't know anybody and Kurt had just left him standing awkwardly by the table. He tried sending him a smile and nodded to the empty seat next to him. Blaine sat down, but still looked incredibly nervous. Kurt swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth and took a deep breath.

"Guys, this is Blaine. He's new so be nice to him," he started and then proceeded to introduce the people at the table. "This is Tina and Mike." They both waved and said hi. Blaine nodded. "That's Puck, sitting next to Artie," he pointed to two boys and they both nodded and Artie said yo. "And on my other side is Mercedes."

"Pleasure," Mercedes said and smiled friendly. Blaine sent her a weak smile back. Kurt turned his attention to his lunch and began stabbing the defenseless salad with his fork, just wishing this damn day would end soon.

"So," Mike said and turned his attention to Blaine, who jumped a little in his seat. "Blaine, do you sing?"

"Oh, um," Blaine touched a hand to his neck and smiled nervously. "Sort of. I, well, I mean, I sang with the Warblers at my old school."

"The Warblers?" The other boy asked, interested, and turned further around in his seat.

"Yea, they're Dalton's Glee club, and, um." He debated whether or not he should tell the whole truth, but then saw the genuine smile on Mike's face. _Maybe you can actually make friends if you just try._ "I had a few solos, here and there."

"Oh, so you're good?" Mike said with a wink.

"Well, I, um, I guess?"

"That's so cool man, you should totally join Glee club! We're all in it," he said with a big smile and gestured to the rest of the people at the table.

"Oh um, your Glee club's kinda small, isn't it?" Blaine said and hoped he didn't sound too rude.

"Oh no dude, no. We're more than just us. I mean, if you look at that table," Mike pointed to a table filled with cheerleaders. "The three at the end, the two blonds and the black haired girl? Yea, they're all in Glee too." Blaine nodded and followed Mike's pointing hand as he gestured around the cafeteria to all the Glee clubs members. There were even a few on the football team.

Blaine chatted with Mike for the rest of the lunch period; perfectly overlooking Kurt's hurt eyes staring at him from the side.

xxx

When the last class of the day was over, Kurt rushed to his locker, threw his things inside and headed out to the parking lot. He had just put his bag on the backseat and closed the car door when he was slammed up against it. He let out a groan of pain when his cheek the glass.

"Watch where you going, homo!" The first voice rang out and Kurt felt another shove to his back as he tried to straighten.

"Wouldn't want to catch the fag from you," another voice - _Karofsky_, his brain supplied ever so helpfully - said and laughed; earning what sounded to be high fives from the others.

"Don't touch him too much dude, otherwise his fairy dust will be all over you," a third voice spat and was followed by even more laughter. _At least they didn't bring out slushies_, Kurt thought bitterly as he received another push and smashed his head into his car.

"**Leave him alone**," A cold voice said and Kurt felt chills spread throughout his whole body. The hands on his back left him quickly and his knees gave out a bit.

"Let's leave," Kurt heard Karofsky mumble. The others seemed to agree with him, as they soon left. Kurt took a deep breath and turned around to thank his savior - he was raised right after all - and was surprised to find Blaine standing there, looking slightly confused and… a little scared?

"Blaine?" He asked, uncertain. The voice hadn't sounded like Blaine. It had been a deeper voice. Darker, somehow. _I must've hit my head harder than I thought. _"Um, thank you. For that."

"Oh, I," Blaine stammered. "That's, you, um, you're… It was, um, nothing."

Just as Kurt was about to open his mouth and say something - anything really at this point, just to break the awkwardness he'd created between them - a loud horn sounded across the parking lot.

"Blaine!" Cooper yelled from the car and Blaine's head snapped to the side to look at his brother's frowning expression.

"Oh, um, I gotta, gotta go Kurt," he mumbled and jogged a few steps before turning his head and yelling, "Thank you for your help today!" He climbed into the black Audi a6 quickly and buckled his seatbelt as it drove out of the parking lot.

"I thought we agreed to avoid that kid?" Cooper said with pursed lips.

"I can't," Blaine said with a small voice. When he looked at his older brother his eyes were shining with tears. "He wants him, Coop."

xxx

Kurt stomped up the driveway with angry steps; even walking faster than Finn who he'd snapped at four times on the way home.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Burt worriedly asked his son as he slammed the door behind himself.

"Nothing," Kurt grumbled and kicked his shoes off. He'd had plenty of time thinking during the drive home, and he had come to the conclusion that he was an idiot. He made every little gesture into something big inside his head, and this time he hadn't even really known the boy he'd thrown his heart at. _Desperate, you're so fucking desperate_, he thought bitterly.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," his father said with the rise of an eyebrow. Burt very well knew that Kurt wasn't telling him everything that happened at school, but normally his son would at least be cursing the jocks for being assholes.

"Men suck," Kurt spat and hung up his jacket before making his way up the stairs. Finn's voice rang up to his room when he too entered the door.

"Hey, not all men are g-" He started but Kurt interrupted him.

"That means you too!" He yelled and slammed his door. He knew it wasn't fair to push the blame onto others and let his anger out the way he did. But as he kicked his bed - since when had he become violent? - he didn't particularly care. He threw himself on the bed face first and sighed deeply into his pillow.

_Weird_, he thought. _This day has been so weird_.

xxx

"Blaine?" Cooper knocked on the door for the third time. With a deep sigh he pushed the door open. "Blaine, c'mon, you can't stay in this room fore-" He stopped talking when he saw Blaine on the floor, doing pushups with music blasting so loudly through his earplugs that Cooper could easily make out the song. Cooper leaned against the doorframe and watched his brother with a frown before shaking his head and making his way out the room again. Blaine needed time. He just needed some time.

Later that evening when the brothers were eating dinner Blaine handed the phone he'd borrowed to Cooper.

"What? Is it not fancy enough for ya? I swear, you're the most selfish little-"

"I think your girlfriend wants to contact you," Blaine interrupted with a smile. He'd received another text before dinner and he really didn't want to feel like he was imposing on something. He knew Cooper and Hannah had been together for a while and the woman had quite the temperament, so even if he loved seeing Cooper in trouble, he wasn't cruel enough to keep the texts from him.

"Oh shit," Cooper said and grabbed the phone before knocking over his chair in his hurry to run into his bedroom. "I'll just call her real quick!"

Blaine laughed and went back to eating his lasagna. As he took his third bite, he let the fork stay put in his mouth and rested his cheek on his hand. He was spacing out again, he could feel it. He'd been doing it all day even though he did his best not to. He'd unpacked his stuff, he'd done his homework and he'd worked out a bit. Nothing really seemed to work though. He couldn't get his mind off of Kurt.

Kurt who'd been acting so weird today. One moment he was happy and talkative and the next he was barely recognizing Blaine's existence. It shouldn't matter since they didn't know each other, but it did matter. For Blaine at least. It was as if someone had turned a switch and Kurt had become cold and distant. Blaine couldn't shake the feeling that it was something that he'd done. And then all the horrible images would come. Kurt had seen his eyes change color. Or at least he was suspecting that something was up. And Blaine couldn't have that. He just had to get through high school and then maybe he could find a doctor in New York who could help him with whatever it was that was wrong with him.

Something was definitively up with Kurt though. And Blaine knew what he could do to find out what it was, but he couldn't make himself do it. He'd been staring at the phone almost the entire afternoon, but he couldn't pick it up, he just _couldn't_. First of all it would be so weird a conversation Blaine didn't even want to try to imagine how it'd go. And secondly, they weren't close enough for that yet. That's what friends did. Friends text, not basically-strangers.

_You said 'yet' again_, Blaine scolded himself. _Why can't you just get him out of your head? He's just some boy, it's not like you've got his fucking name tattooed onto your chest. And stop thinking about doing stuff like that, you freak_!

Blaine was beginning to freak out slightly at all his inner debating, when Cooper emerged from the bedroom.

"World War 3 avoided," he sighed and sat down. "She's got my new number now, and she said sorry for spamming you."

"Two texts can hardly be described as spamming," Blaine said, happy for a change of topic inside his own head.

"Now you've got this all to yourself," Cooper said and pushed the phone across the table. "Don't sext too much, I'm still paying the bill y'know."

"Cooper!" Blaine exclaimed and held the phone to his chest. Images from his dream came flowing back into his mind. "I'm not, I would never, I don't, you-" He stammered as his face got redder and redder.

"Oh wow, relax kid, I was just kidding. You should think I found your collection of sex toys by the color of your face," Cooper teased.

"_What_?!" And yea, Blaine was quite embarrassed by the squeak he let out and the way his voice broke, but he was kind of too busy thinking about the dreams he'd been having and what if Cooper knew? What if he'd been loud and, god forbid, he'd _heard_ him?!

"Blaine, seriously, you need to relax. I'm not mom and dad, remember? You can keep all the stuff you want in your room. I'm not going to pry; I was a teenager once too y'know?" Cooper kept his tone teasing, but he seriously hoped Blaine would get the meaning behind his words. He was _safe_ here. He was welcomed.

"Yea, I know," Blaine mumbled; mind suddenly wandering again because he wasn't quick enough to stop the thoughts of Kurt from taking over. It was an early night for the younger Anderson. He helped with the dishes ("Blaine, I have a dishwasher, what in the world are you doing?") and then went straight to bed; burying his face in the pillow with a deep sigh.

Maybe tomorrow would be better…

**Stay with me, even though I'm a bit difficult, please? Ehehe. Next chapter will have a bit if smut in it, so be warned. Love you!**

**xox**

**Mawiiish~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! *waves* **

**A little short chapter (HELLO SMUTTY-TIMES ..that was a warning btw) before I'll upload another (hopefully) longer one; I'm pretty sure I'll do that tomorrow :-D Hope you enjoy!**

The room was dark, poorly lit only by the moonlight shining through the window.

Blaine was fairly sure he'd been in this room before, but he couldn't quite remember when. He heard soft noises coming from the bed and he slowly moved closer. When his eyes landed on the figure on the bed he suddenly realized where he was. Kurt's room. He nervously debated whether or not to leave; why was he even debating this? He should so leave.

The breathy little "Blaine," Kurt emitted helped him make his decision. He moved closer to the bed and really after hearing Kurt moan his name, who could blame him for pushing the brunette's bangs back from his forehead so he could look at his face properly?

The face which was suddenly not so relaxed; and whose eyes were open.

Blaine knew he should take a step back and leave, he knew that. But instead he leaned over and pressed his lips to Kurt's slightly swollen ones. He must've been biting them in his sleep. Kurt's stuttered breathing made Blaine's heart thump so loudly he wouldn't be surprised if Kurt could hear it.

Before he knew what his body was doing, he was straddling Kurt on the bed; reaching down to push his boxers out of the way and really, he should be embarrassed, but Kurt's lustful eyes followed his every move and he just felt _warm_ all over.

He wrapped his hand loosely around Kurt's slightly leaking cock and stroked slowly. He let his other hand travel up Kurt's upper body and _wow_, his skin was so flawless and pale that Blaine just wanted to bend down and _bite_ it. He didn't though; instead he let his fingers brush over a nipple and enjoyed the way Kurt's back arched a bit off the bed.

He tightened his grip and began pumping faster as a drop of sweat made it down Kurt's neck. Blaine caught it with his tongue and sucked the skin of the sensitive neck into his mouth; marking Kurt as his own. He kept doing this all the way up Kurt's neck until he crashed their lips together again. He couldn't get enough of his taste.

Blaine twisted his wrist slightly and Kurt positively _keened_. Seeing Kurt writhe under him like that, biting his swollen lips and fisting the sheets made Blaine's vision darken slightly, but he was still there. He was still Blaine and he hadn't enjoyed anything more than this; ever. He was letting go, but he was in control. He let his hands wander; just drawing all kinds of sounds out of the boy beneath him. And Kurt, oh God _Kurt_.

He was so close; Blaine could feel it in the way his back arched and his moans were so out of control.

He whispered into his ear, "_You're so good for me, so hot_."

It only seemed to spur Kurt on more; his hips were thrusting into Blaine's fist in a broken rhythm and suddenly he was looking into Kurt's big blue eyes and he couldn't stop the darkness from spreading into his eyes as he said,

"_**Come for me, Kurt**_."

Waking up at 2.30 in the middle of the night was not Kurt Hummel's favorite thing.

Waking up at 2.30 in the middle of the night with a throbbing hard on was even less Kurt's favorite thing.

And adding the fact that he could remember exactly what had woken him up wasn't making any of it any more of a favorite to Kurt. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach; which just made him whimper into his pillow because he was still hard and the way his sheets were dragging over the sensitive skin of his thighs was nearly unbearable. He knew he should just stay put and ignore it. Go back to sleep. Anything but roll onto his back and reach into his boxers…

He knew that's what he was supposed to do. Because touching yourself after having dreamt of a boy you didn't even really know at all and who wasn't even _single_, was just not something normal people did.

Funny how Kurt had never been called normal, huh?

He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled back onto his back; willing away the guilt.

_Last time_, he said mentally. _You're never doing this again_, he kept telling himself even as he pushed his boxers down and sighed in relief. He took one last moment to maybe try to stop himself, but then he remembered the way dream-Blaine had pressed him into the mattress and he had to bite his lips not to let more embarrassing noises out.

He wrapped his hand around his cock and let out a breathy moan. If he was going to do this, he'd better do it good. He began with light strokes while letting his left hand travel up his torso; making the pajama shirt bundle up on his chest. He let his fingers brush slightly over a hardened nipple and arched his back a little at the jolt of pleasure it sent down his spine.

Deep breaths were forcing their way out through his lips even as he tried to be quiet. He was fairly sure nobody could hear him, but he was not taking any chances. Images from his dream flashed through his mind and a whimper made its way up his throat before he could choke it down again. He turned his head to the side and bit his pillow while tightening his grip on his dick. His movements were picking up speed the same way his breathing was.

A single drop of sweat made its way down his temple, past his squeezed-shut eyes and down his exposed neck. He imagined a soft tongue stopping its way and licking up the trail if left behind.

He wouldn't be surprised if Blaine himself heard his thoughts; it felt like they were screaming at him; pictures of hands and sweat damp skin and tongue and that _mouth_. Sucking and biting and kissing its way down his neck, to his shoulder and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.

Kurt whined as his wrist twisted slightly; the way it usually did when he was getting close. His fantasies were getting clearer now. It wasn't just a shadow hovering over him; it was definitively Blaine. His dark curls were plastered down his forehead just like they had when Kurt had first met him; this time it was by sweat, not rain.

He imagined another pair of hands take the places of his own. Running down his body; catching an over sensitive nipple just to see him shiver and hear his voice break on a whine. The hot breath on his neck whispering sweet words of encouragement in a dark voice.

"_You're so good for me, so hot_."

A pair of hazel colored eyes locking with his own blue. They were turning darker and darker and when all the color was drained and the eyes were the deepest of black-

"_**Come for me, Kurt**_."

Kurt came with a muffled moan; burying his face into his pillow.

Blaine woke up with a jolt and looked around the room with nervous eyes. Why had he woken up? He groaned quietly when he realized why. His pants were soaked and he threw his legs out over the bed before putting his head in his hands and sighing deeply.

Why did that feel like so much more than just a dream?


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello *waves***

**Okay so I've been working mostly on AC for the past few weeks (months?) and then I had a stupid writer's block. But since I've already written quite a bit of THIU I wanted to share another chapter with you – if you're still reading xD Sorry for the long wait! **

Life was most definitively not loving Kurt Hummel at the moment.

After his attempt at getting back to sleep with minimum humiliation, his alarm hadn't gone off, he'd used the wrong shampoo because Finn had exchanged them ("But yours smells better, dude!") and he'd had to park far away from the entrance to school because he'd been so late.

When he arrived late for class, he noticed several of his friends' worried looks - he was _never_ late - but he didn't have the energy to tell them about his morning, even as he took his seat next to Mercedes and she shot him a glance.

His day didn't take a turn for the better after that. He was called on by the teacher and he hadn't done his homework; why hadn't he? Oh right, he'd been too depressed yesterday. He got shoved into a locker and cut his cheek on the way down. Nobody was there to help him pick up his papers, just like usual.

He didn't know why these things made him feel even more depressed than they normally did. Kurt was pretty sure he was used to the treatment already but apparently not.

To top it all off he didn't have any classes with Blaine, but he couldn't figure out if that was a good or a bad thing. He knew he wouldn't be able to look into those hazel eyes without blushing tomato red, but he really would like to apologize to Blaine for being so weird the day before. Blaine had made it clear (kind of) that he was taken, and Kurt should just man up and forget about it.

Which was easy enough when you thought about it, but when it came to actually doing something? It got a whole lot harder. So when Kurt locked eyes with Blaine in the hallway, he was tempted to just turn around and walk away, but then his eyes had frozen on the three jocks making their way over to him, and he'd just pushed all thoughts of Blaine away and closed his eyes; waiting for the cold.

He really didn't want Blaine to see him like this, but he knew if he tried to get away, it'd only be worse. And maybe he was lucky and Blaine had moved from the hallway.

Blaine's morning, opposite Kurt's, had been - in lack of a better word - _perfect_. He'd woken before his alarm, he'd showered and dressed to a ten and even managed to make breakfast for Cooper. He'd slept like a baby after waking up and not even the girl almost running him down on her bike could ruin his mood.

He'd even been tripped into a locker before the first class, but nothing happened. He could feel the knot in his stomach move a bit, but nothing more than that. He didn't know what was happening, but he hadn't been so happy in months, so he wasn't about to ruin that.

His day took a turn for the worse, though, as soon as he was heading to lunch and he saw Kurt in the hallway. Now, Blaine had never been a violent person. Taking the whole another-personality thing away, he was a pretty quiet guy. But seen as the other personality couldn't just be pushed under the rug, Blaine was now a quiet guy, with an enormous temper.

So when he saw the tall guy and his two friends in Leatherman jackets walk in Kurt's direction, he hadn't been able to control himself completely. He knew it wasn't any of his business; he barely knew Kurt, but when he saw the way the brunette's eyes grew and then squeezed shut to prepare for the hit… well. His mind may have left him for a few moments.

A few terrifying moments, because when he regained his own vision he was standing over a guy, who was lying on the ground; a dropped slushy on the floor next to him. His two friends were standing next to him looking shocked. Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt, who looked just as surprised as he felt.

So much for not losing control.

Kurt heard the surprised grunt before his eyes shot open. He caught the last moment of Blaine's hands connecting to Azimio's left shoulder and _shoving_. The jock fell to the ground; almost knocking into one of the other guys.

Blaine's breathing was coming in short puffs and when he raised his head he looked surprised for a moment before turning his head and locking eyes with Kurt. His whole neck jerked and Kurt understood; half a second later they were both running down the hallway.

Turning a corner Blaine reached out for Kurt's hand to tug him the right way and Kurt ignored the fluttering in his stomach, even though Blaine didn't let go of his hand as they kept running.

They burst through the doors to the cafeteria and then finally stopped. They looked at each other and couldn't contain their laughter. They ignored all the looks they were getting and walked up to the line to get their food.

"You- What was _that_?" Kurt asked; still chuckling lightly.

"I have no idea," Blaine shrugged and then realized he was still holding onto Kurt's hand. "Oh. Sorry," he mumbled and let go. Kurt didn't acknowledge the empty feeling suddenly filling his stomach; instead he nudged Blaine forward so he could grab his lunch.

They sat down at the table with the rest of the Glee club, but neither of the boys really registered what was being said by the others; they were too busy stealing glances at each other.

"So," Blaine began, because Kurt seemed like he was back to his normal self, so he actually dared ask. "What happened back there?" Kurt looked confused for a moment before a shadow fell over his face and he looked down at his salad.

"Nothing," he mumbled. He didn't want Blaine's pity. He wanted… But he couldn't have that. So he'd settle for being Blaine's friend.

"**Bullshit**." Blaine looked as surprised at his choice of word as Kurt did. He even blushed slightly and then cleared his voice. "I just mean, um, they were headed straight for you, and it even looked like they were going to throw those slushies at you-" He was about to continue but was interrupted by a girl sitting next to Mercedes.

"They slushied you again?!" She shrieked and Blaine pushed down the urge to cover his ears with his hands.

"_Rachel_!" Kurt hissed to stop her from speaking.

"You look fine though," the girl - Rachel - added after looking Kurt up and down; ignoring both Kurt's warning voice and Mercedes nudge.

_**Oh he looks more than fine. He looks absolutely delicious. Eatable, really. I could just lean over and sink my teeth into that piece of skin right next to his collar… **_Blaine forced his eyes down to his plate as a blush crept up his neck. Why now? He'd been having a good day before this incident, but now he almost couldn't drown the dark thoughts out.

"-pushed them out of the way, didn't you, Blaine?" Kurt asked with a small smile that clearly said _help me out here_. Blaine looked confused for a second before understanding.

"Oh, yea, yes, I did," he said as he looked at the girl from before. _Very eloquent, Anderson._

"_You_ pushed Azimio? The 300 pounds gorilla?" Mercedes asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. "I'm sorry, that's just a little hard to believe."

Blaine had no idea why they didn't believe what he and Kurt told them; he didn't understand why they would have reason not to. But then he looked over at Kurt's closed off expression and the way he was biting his lower lip. Maybe they were used to Kurt lying about this kind of thing?

"I'm stronger than I look," Blaine heard his own voice say, even though he kept his gaze on Kurt. It was true. Even without the shadow in his mind, Blaine was stronger than what he appeared to be. He may be short, but he had his muscles placed the right places.

"Psh, yea, c'mon, you're like a hobbit," a new voice said and Blaine tore his eyes away from Kurt's slumped body. He vaguely remembered the guy's name to be Puck, but he wasn't all that sure.

"I-" Blaine began to defend himself but a rush of black tore its way up his throat. "**Could easily take you on**," it spit out even as Blaine wanted to slap a hand over his mouth. Puck looked mildly surprised but then a smirk showed itself on his face and he nudged Mike, who'd been sitting next to Blaine, into the next chair.

"Challenge accepted," he said and Blaine felt all blood leave his face. Fuck. What had he done? He didn't want to provoke anyone; least of all himself. And to add to the whole thing this Puck guy looked like he could break every one of his bones just by blinking.

"I don't-" he started, but then he caught sight of Kurt leaning a bit closer. Was Kurt curious as to how strong Blaine was? "What did you have in mind?" He asked instead of finishing his sentence.

"A man's sport, dude. Arm wrestling," Puck grinned and wiggled his fingers in front of Blaine's face. Blaine gulped a bit but nodded nonetheless.

"Blaine, you really shouldn't do that," Rachel warned with a worried voice. "Puck could break your arm," she said as both boys put their elbows on the table and reached their hands into each other.

"When I win your name will be Hobbit," Puck smirked as he looked into Blaine's eyes.

"And if I win?" The other teen said with a smile.

"You get seven minutes in heaven with our own McQueen over there," Puck nodded at Kurt, whose face had taken a flaming red color. Blaine felt himself flush a little too, and he felt his throat close up. What should he say to that?

"You're not playing for his team?" Puck questioned. "Well, you can get the other hobbit instead, if-"

"Oh no, I'm gay," Blaine rushed out and blushed even more. "I, I mean, not that, that I would, because that-" He babbled until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kurt just smiled at him even though his cheeks were still pink.

"It's fine, Blaine," he reassured and squeezed Blaine's shoulder before letting go. "They won't force you when you've got a boyfriend."

"A- I've got- _What_?" Blaine shrieked and turned around in his seat the best he could while still having his hand squeezed by Puck.

"Oh, you're taken? Sorry man," Puck said with a shrug.

"I'm- I'm not- I don't have a boyfriend," Blaine spluttered and tried to keep his blush to a minimum. He was about to ask why everyone seemed to think so, when Puck interrupted him.

"Great, so nothing wrong there, c'mon Hobbit, I don't have all day. Someone count down!" Blaine turned back in his seat and pushed the thoughts of boyfriends - Kurt thought he had a boyfriend? - away and concentrate on the slightly bigger hand in his own.

"Three, two, one - go," Rachel said with a sigh and Blaine had to tighten all his muscles at once otherwise his arm would've been broken off by the elbow. Puck was _strong_, damn it. Not that Blaine really hated being called Hobbit; Puck could've picked something much worse - but the possibility of maybe kissing Kurt…

"You're stronger than I thought dude," Puck laughed and put more strength into getting Blaine's arm down. It didn't move an inch though, because as soon as the thought of Kurt had sneaked into his mind, he couldn't shake it out. How would his lips feel? Would they be soft? Would they tremble? Would he be allowed to suck the full lower lip into his mouth to really _**taste**_ it?

Blaine was about to panic - he couldn't show up here in the middle of the cafeteria when he was surrounded by people - but a steady beat inside his stomach calmed him down. Was the shadow communicating with him..? He relaxed his leg muscles as he put more weight behind his right arm; if only they'd been doing this with their left hands Blaine would've won without breaking a sweat.

"Damn it, Hobbit, you've got some strength underneath that sweater vest!" Puck grunted out. The calm feeling in his stomach skipped a beat and he felt the heat rise to his face. _No, no, no. Please don't_. Blaine saw the darkness creep over his left eye and looked down. _Oh God, please don't do this, I swear I will give you anything, just please don't._

His frantic thoughts almost made him miss the way his right arm slammed Puck's hand into the table. But as soon as the skin touched the cool table, the darkness disappeared. Blaine suppressed a shiver as a voice - so close to being his own - sounded inside his head.

_**You owe me. **_

Blaine sighed in relief as he stretched his cramping fingers. He took a look at Puck's surprised face and almost laughed. Almost. He looked over to Kurt who had a stunned expression on his face and - was that a smile?

Next to him Mercedes looked like she just swallowed an apple whole and Rachel looked even more shocked before shaking her head and sending Blaine an impressed smile. Blaine turned back to Puck; slightly scared that he'd be mad, but he was met with an approving nod.

"Not bad, dude. What's your name again?"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson," he said politely, just like he'd been taught since he was a small child. Out of nowhere a pair of arms wound themselves around Blaine's neck and a weight settled in his lap.

"Well, Blaine Anderson," a seductive voice purred in his ear. "When is it my turn to try out these strong arms of yours?" As if to prove her point, she squeezed his bicep. Blaine was absolutely frozen; he had no idea what to do in situations like this.

"Uh- Um," he stuttered and felt a blush rise in his cheeks.

"_Santana_!" Kurt shrieked. What a way to make Blaine feel welcome…

"He's not playing for your team, Lopez," Puck laughed. "He'd rather have a make out session with Hummel over there."

"Why are all the pretty ones homos?" Santana sighed and removed her arms even though she kept her spot in Blaine's lap; completely ignoring the boy's discomfort. "Though, you really should make out with Hummel," she added. "Maybe some of his fashion sense would rub off on you. What _is_ this even?"

Blaine looked down at his cardigan. It was a light green with white details. Cooper had bought it for him last Christmas. He frowned slightly but just as he was about to answer, Santana turned around in his lap so she was facing Puck and started talking. Blaine turned his head back to Kurt with a confused expression.

"Just ignore her," the brunette said.

"That's a bit hard with her being, um, with her sitting on me," Blaine mumbled.

"Are you calling me fat, Frodo?" Santana turned around and glared at him. Blaine was stuttering an apology when Kurt spoke up.

"Just move Santana, you're going to wrinkle his clothes."

"Urg fine. I'd rather sit with a real man anyways," she brushed her hair over one shoulder and sat down on Puck's lap. See, normal Blaine would've just shrugged or maybe even laughed, but this Blaine sitting in the cafeteria had a shadow growing in his stomach, and he'd already calmed it down once in the past twenty minutes. He took a deep breath in through his nose and closed his eyes; trying to will away the swirling in his lower stomach.

A soft hand touched his shoulder and he immediately felt the darkness drown out of him again. What was it with Kurt's touches?

"We better get to our lockers. Class starts in fifteen," Kurt said softly and normally Blaine would've been confused. Fifteen minutes was way too long to go get their books. But then he caught Kurt's line of vision; the jock's table. They weren't done eating yet. Which meant they would have enough time to get their things without running into any of them.

"Yea okay," Blaine rose from his seat, and when had he even decided to stop avoiding Kurt? Was it because his touch calmed down the rage in him? Or was it the fact that Kurt's eyes were shining an even brighter blue than before when they locked with Blaine's own?

"I'm comin' with ya," Puck said and pushed Santana off his lap. The Latina just huffed and sat down in the chair Blaine had occupied.

"Why?" Kurt asked as they made their way out of the cafeteria. Puck just shrugged and made a noise in the back of his throat. They walked in silence until they were about ten feet away from Kurt's locker, where Puck stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Blaine asked; trying not to be intimidated by Puck's smirk.

"What about that prize of yours, huh?" Puck grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Kurt blushed and glared at him.

"I don't really think-" Blaine began, but didn't get any further.

"Good thing you don't need to think to make out. Have fun!" And with that they were pushed into the janitor's closet. They bumped into each other on the way and Blaine almost crashed right into Kurt before steadying himself.

"Oh well, isn't this cozy?" Blaine joked after a moment of silence and took a small step back. He could feel the shadow swirling and moving and _**longing**_. "I can't see a thing, sorry if I step on you."

"Blaine, we really don't have to do this okay, it's fi-" Kurt didn't get to finish his sentence before his lips were covered by Blaine's though. Kurt made a surprised sound in the back of his throat, but then closed his eyes and wound his hands up in Blaine's shirt.

Blaine had no idea what was going on. Normally the shadow only showed itself when it could beat someone up or when Blaine was really angry or irritated; when it was provoked, so to speak, so what was it doing here now, taking control and forcing him to- _oh God_ Kurt's lips tasted like heaven.

He knew he should step back; he knew it was the right thing do to. He should take a step back and then beg for forgiveness. His body just didn't want to obey him. Every cell was strumming with dark energy and Blaine could slowly feel himself slipping away.

_No, no, no. Stop this, don't hurt him, please don't hurt him. _

_**You owe me, remember?**_

**MERRY (almost) CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS!**

**Or if you don't celebrate Christmas, then just have a lovely normal December day :D **

**Love you!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry this is kind of cut short and weird but I was just reminded that I hadn't updated in forever and I just… yea, I'm sorry guys! I'm trying to get everything updated soon! **

**xox**

Kurt had no idea what was going on. He was in a janitor's closet, being pressed up against a wall with a pair of soft lips against his own. Pushing the body in front of him away would have made sense; but it was _Blaine_. Sweet Blaine with the beautiful eyes, who _didn't have a boyfriend_.

Blaine took a small step closer; putting his left foot between Kurt's legs and pressed their chests together. His breathing was weirdly calm, but Kurt didn't have enough oxygen in his brain to worry about more than his own breathing.

Blaine sucked gently on his lower lip and Kurt had to swallow quickly to stop the whine from making its way up his throat. He angled his head so their lips were pressing together again; this time fitting together like puzzle pieces. When Blaine licked at his lips he was pretty sure his knees gave out. He should've fallen to the floor, but instead he felt two strong hands on his hips; holding him up.

He parted his lips slightly and immediately a warm tongue was pushing past them and licking into his mouth. Kurt made a surprised noise; he might not have much experience but he knew that this kiss was far too advanced for a first one. So he pulled back slightly and panted out, "Blaine."

The body in front of him froze and when Blaine's eyes opened they were darker than Kurt had ever seen them. It was almost as if they were one with the darkness in the closet. It reminded him of his dreams and he shivered. The slight movement seemed to wake Blaine up from his trance.

"Oh God," he mumbled. "Oh God. _Fuck_."

"Blaine?"

"Oh fuck, Kurt I'm so sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am, I didn't mean to- I just, I mean, I wasn't going to-" And if he'd looked Kurt while he spoke, instead of being afraid he'd still have darkened eyes, he'd see the tears gathering in Kurt's. He felt a push to his chest and collided with the wall with a small _oomph_. Kurt rushed past him and Blaine heard the unmistakable sound of a sob before the door was slammed open and Kurt was gone.

It took Blaine two seconds to get his brain to function again and he ran out the door too, only to be stopped by Puck's hulking figure.

"What did you do to him?" He growled.

"I, I didn't do anything, I would never-" Blaine stammered and tried to take a step to the side so he could go after Kurt and _apologize_.

"Then how do you explain Hummel running down the hall _crying_?!" Puck kept blocking his way and underneath his guilt, Blaine felt the sudden rush of anger. What did Puck have to do with it? What right did he have to stand in Blaine's way?

"Please get out of the way," Blaine warned and put a hand on Puck's arm. The taller boy shrugged it off and kept raising his voice. Blaine closed his eyes and-

"**Move**," a dangerously dark voice growled and Blaine pushed past Puck to run after Kurt; completely missing the shocked expression on Puck's face.

Blaine reached the parking lot just in time to see Kurt's car driving away and he cursed so loudly a few girls walking by jumped in surprised. If he'd been less stressed, he would've apologized, but as it was in the moment, he just searched his mind for a way to get to Kurt.

Kurt, who was currently trying to drive responsibly while crying his eyes out. How could he have been so stupid? He thought for a moment, that Blaine actually liked him back. He wiped at his eyes with one hand while trying to stir with the other without crashing into anybody. Luckily the roads were empty at this time of the day.

When he reached home, Kurt slammed the door shut and ran into the house; heading straight for his bedroom. Humiliation. That was the thing burning in his stomach. He'd been surprised when Blaine had kissed him, and he'd been ecstatic when he kept on kissing him.

For a first kiss it had been amazing. But it was clouded with the bitter memory of Blaine's apology. He'd actually _apologized_. Like he'd just done something horrible. Like kissing Kurt was something to be sorry for. Kurt let out a sob as he threw himself on his bed. He'd been fooled again. But this time it wasn't even his own fault. He'd tried telling Blaine it was okay to ignore Puck, even though he'd felt a hot rush pulling in his lower stomach at the thought of kissing Blaine. Instead of actually answered Blaine had crashed their lips together. _Blaine_ had. Not Kurt.

And then that horrified expression on Blaine's face afterwards.

Kurt felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. It had looked like Blaine was scared. Not just surprised with himself, but outright scared. Kurt tried to think of something he could've done to make Blaine look like that. But he hadn't even made eye contact; he'd just mumbled and looked like he had no idea where he was.

Kurt's brows knitted together in a frown. He sat up and sniffled a few times as he thought the whole situation over again. He deserved an explanation, he concluded. If Blaine could kiss him like that and then end up looking like he'd been slapped something must've been wrong. Maybe he thought he liked Kurt but after kissing him, he discovered that he really didn't? Kurt pushed the thought away when his heart began literally aching in his chest.

You could say a lot of things about Kurt Hummel, but he certainly knew how to take his mind off things. He dried his eyes one last time before making his way into the kitchen to start the most complex dinner he knew how to make.

A few hours later Finn slammed the door open and ran up the stairs. Kurt rolled his eyes; he'd seen this coming.

"I'm in the kitchen, Finn," he called and then continued to stir the sauce he was in the middle of making. A few moments - and the loud noise of feet stomping down the stairs - later, Finn stood next to him. He opened his mouth, but Kurt held op a hand to stop him.

"I'm fine," he said with a relaxed expression. He really was fine. He'd been thinking and rethinking and now he was really just empty. Too many feelings in too little time tended to do that to someone.

"Are you sure? Puck told me what happened and I would've beaten that kid's ass, but he'd gone home and-"

"What?" Kurt turned around as he interrupted. Blaine had gone home? Why would he risk skipping class? Maybe he really felt bad? Kurt bit his lip. _No, no. Don't get your hopes up. He could just as well have gone home because he felt sick_.

"I said, Puck told me that the new kid forced himself on you and-"

"_What_?!" This time his voice was almost a shout.

"Dude, are you deaf? I-"

"I know what you said, you idiot! Why did Puck say that? Blaine would never force himself on me!" The hand stirring the sauce stilled and Kurt ran a hand through his hair. Was that what they all thought had happened? _Oh my God, they think Blaine's some kind of rapist_.

"Finn, stir that pot!" Kurt barked out as he made his way to the stairs. _Where did I put my phone? Is it in my room? Or maybe-_

"Kurt, what do you mean by stir the pot? It's too hot to touch?" Finn called after him and Kurt sighed. _First you finish dinner and then you call him_, he decided as he turned around and went to save the sauce.

xxx

When the front door slammed to his apartment, Cooper instantly knew something was wrong. Nobody ever slammed doors here except Hannah (when she was too excited and she always apologized after) and seeing as she was seated right next to him, something was clearly off.

When the second door - the one leading into the guestroom or as it was now, Blaine's room - slammed, Cooper kissed Hannah on the cheek and rose to figure out what was up. Blaine never slammed doors; unless he was in that dark place, but then he would've come in to the living room to do something stupid, like tell Hannah her new shoes were ugly and earn himself a glare and a very stern 'Blaine', that would wake him up.

Cooper reached the door and looked at his watch. He wasn't supposed to pick Blaine up for another few hours. He knocked, but there was no answer.

"Blaine?" He called just as Hannah made her way from the living room to his side. She sent him a worried look, but Cooper just shrugged. "B, what's wrong?"

A loud crash sounded on the other side of the door and Cooper hurriedly opened it to reveal Blaine's broken guitar lying in the ground with his trembling figure curled up next to it. Both Cooper and Hannah threw themselves on the ground next to Blaine without touching him.

"Blaine? Sweetie, are you okay?" Hannah asked in a soft voice. As the only one other than Cooper, Hannah had the kind of voice that made Blaine relax. It was one of the reasons why Cooper loved her so dearly; she'd never once judged Blaine. This time though, her voice just made Blaine tremble harder.

"B?" Cooper tried carefully. If the shadow had taken over, they had to make sure it was gone before trying to comfort him. A sob escaped Blaine's mouth; muffled by his arms as he buried his face further into his knees. The good thing about the sound was that Cooper could put his arms around his little brother; the shadow never cried. The bad thing was that Cooper's heart broke a little at hearing Blaine cry like that.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Hannah asked as she ran a hand through Blaine's dark hair; trying her best not to cringe at all the product clinging to the hair as well as her skin. Blaine mumbled something and sniffled. "What was that, sweetie?"

"He kissed him," Blaine said and sobbed again. Hannah looked confused and then glanced up at Cooper who's face had gone pale and wide eyed.

"Oh _Blaine_," Cooper mumbled and pressed him closer to his chest. "It'll be okay, buddy. We'll figure it out." Hannah was still confused but she didn't want to interrupt the two brothers, so she placed a light kiss on top of Cooper's head before making her way out of the room.

"I'll make hot chocolate," she said quietly and was about to shut the door behind her when Blaine's voice reached her ears.

"I want extra marshmallows in mine," he mumbled and she knew just from that sentence alone that he'd be alright. Nobody could break Blaine.

When the door closed behind Hannah, Blaine dried his eyes with the back of his hand and looked up at Cooper.

"I have no idea what to do," he confessed with a shaky voice.

"So you decided to break the guitar you got three years ago?" Cooper said in a jokey tone, but he really wanted to know if it had in fact been Blaine who'd thrown the thing into a wall.

"He got mad," Blaine just murmured and then pulled back slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break anything."

"I know you didn't, squirt," Cooper said with a smile. "You needed a new one anyways, didn't you?"

"Well, yea, but I was saving up for it. I doubt I'll be able to get my money now, though." Blaine searched Cooper's face for any signs of anger or fright, but he found none. Why wasn't Cooper asking him more about the kiss? Blaine had walked all the way home with tears down his face - yea, he was a little emotional, so sue him - and he'd actually been expecting a third degree interrogation from his brother.

"Coop?" He interrupted Cooper's speech about finding the perfect guitar, and of course Blaine would be able to borrow the money from Cooper; he owed him a few birthday presents, didn't he?

"Hmm?"

"Are you-" He swallowed nervously. "Are you mad at me?" Cooper actually had the decency to look a bit ashamed. He thought Blaine wouldn't be ready to talk about it yet, so he'd done what he always did: joked.

"No, of course I'm not," he replied. "But Kurt might be." He figured they might as well let the cat out of the bag. Blaine flinched and looked like a kicked puppy; a look that had always ripped at Cooper's heart, even when they were both kids. "What happened?" Cooper asked gently.

Blaine slowly explained what had happened; leaving his thoughts up to Cooper's own imagination. He didn't feel like sharing how he'd been excited to kiss Kurt, but judging by Cooper's pitiful expression, he'd already guessed it.

They sat in silence afterwards, just thinking it through. They both knew there weren't many options, but which one would be the best? Before they even opened their mouths to share with each other, Hannah's voice called them from the living room.

Cooper ruffled a hand through Blaine's hair - to his best ability - and said "Let's go drink that hot chocolate and then we'll talk more about it okay?"

Blaine just nodded and then they made their way into the living room where Hannah was sitting on the couch with three cups of steaming chocolate on the table in front of her; Cooper's with a touch of coffee, her own with a few white marshmallows and then Blaine's filled to the brim with marshmallows in rainbow colors.

"C'mere," Hannah cooed in that voice that made Blaine wonder why she and Cooper didn't have any children yet (and not only because he seriously wanted to be an uncle). Blaine willingly sat next to her so she could pull him into her embrace. "Is this boy trouble?" She asked and Blaine actually smiled.

"You could say that."

"You said he kissed him. Did you not want to, or?" Of course Hannah had figured it out. Blaine had always loved that about her; how smart she was.

"I wanted to." _So badly_. "It was just… a lot. And he ran away."

"He, as in?"

"Kurt." Blaine's heart beat faster in his chest just by mentioning the other boy. Oh, how he'd wanted their kiss to be different than what it had been. He'd wanted it to be romantic and most of all he'd wanted himself to be in complete control throughout every second it.

"The boy?" Hannah said with a smile. It'd been a long time since she and Blaine had had a real boy-talk. She'd missed it. She might have been with Cooper for five years, but she still knew how to gossip.

"Yea."

"Is he pretty?" She asked with a glint in her eye. She enjoyed the blush spreading on Blaine's cheeks.

"_Hannah_!" Cooper almost spit out his chocolate. He looked at her girlfriend in horror. Was she really going to have that talk in front of him? Blaine was his brother!

"What?" Hannah asked with a raised eyebrow. When she saw Cooper's horrified expression she just shrugged. "Can't you go work or something? I'm talking with my boy right now."

"I feel so replaced," Cooper mumbled as he made his way into his office. He knew Hannah would be better at that kind of talk than he could ever be. It wasn't that Cooper didn't support Blaine or love him. And he was certainly not homophobic; he just never knew what to say. The things he used to say about girls to Blaine (to tease him as a kid), he'd kept saying about boys, and he really didn't know how to have a real conversation about the whole in love thing. It was much easier to just joke and shrug it off. Good thing he had Hannah to help him through it all.

"So?" Hannah prompted when Cooper left the room.

"He's beautiful," Blaine whispered.

"Do you like him?" She asked gently. She knew Blaine always liked people too fast and ended up with a broken heart. She'd seen it before, and she's always been there for him. This time was much more serious though, because not only Blaine was involved; but the thing living inside of him was too.

"I think I do," Blaine muttered and interrupted Hannah's trail of thought. He picked up his hot chocolate and took a sip before snuggling closer to Hannah. She might've been his brother's girlfriend, but she'd always been like a sister to Blaine, even before she and Cooper started dating.

"Have you tried calling him?" Hannah eventually asked. She knew Blaine was better with singing about his feelings; he never seemed to be able to find the right words when speaking face to face with people, but she figured calling this Kurt fellow would at least be a bit easier. And ensure that Blaine wouldn't show up with a black eye or some other injury.

Blaine's entire face lit up and he grinned. "No!" He yelled and flew out of her arms. "No, I haven't!" And then he ran into his own room and kicked the door shut.

Hannah was left on the couch, sipping her own hot chocolate and smiling slightly. Blaine always got excited easily and even though the situation might not be the best, she still hoped he'd find some kind of happiness with his new crush. Whether it was as friends or lovers she didn't know, and frankly didn't care; any kid who could put such a smile on Blaine's face would always be welcome with her.

**Sorry it took me so long guys! Hope you enjoy it nonetheless! **


End file.
